Still Takes Two
by Truble
Summary: SEQUAL TO TWO TO TANGO! The tears that fell from her eyes were left unseen from the rain droplets that hid them. It had finally struck her, he wasn’t coming back, he didn’t want or need her. Loads of Pairing...
1. Sad Goodbyes

**Hiya everyone! Wow I can't believe it's the start the sequal! God Mirror's life is hectic!**

**Ah! Anyway, thank you to all of you that submitted your Oc's to me, I have picked most of them and gave them parts, I think I have replied to all the authors whos Oc's I'm going to use. All those that I haven't then I'm sorry, either I couldn't fit them in, or they were submitted too late.**

**So anyway! On with the show, oh and expect a LOT of new character in this fic. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own beyblade, (thoughi think after years of devotion to it I deserve to!) I own only my own character and the plot. I'll put in who owns what character as I introduce them.**

**Trinity Grainger is owned by Thiscowhatesmilk (Thanks for letting me use her!)**

**Anyway...**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Still Takes Two**

**Chapter 1: Sad Goodbyes**

The rain spat hard at the earth from the stormy clouds that raged above. Lightning slashed through the dark grey clouds as the thunder grumbled loudly. There were no people on the streets. One or two cars drove down the road, the people inside them trying to get home as fast as they could and out of the harsh weather.

The wind picked at everything she had on her, her hair wildly dancing with its frequent direction changes. But the girl couldn't care less; her cherry coloured eyes were cold and hard as stone. There was only one thing, one person on her mind.

She thought she was okay with the fact he left, left her without a goodbye, without anything really. She had expected him to say something, anything since then but… three weeks had past since that day and she was as lost and confused as she was the moment she found out he had left.

Her head snapped up from staring at the ground when she felt her sandal clad feet being engulfed by a grainy substance. Her cherry coloured eyes met the sea, it raged as fiercely if not more then the sky above it as the waves slammed into the jagged rocks on either side of the beach.

She almost laughed at how ironic this was. Where she ended up in a time of depression, when she was depressed because of him. Almost a year ago she was here, on this very beach, ready to make the party that was going on on it hectic and panic filled so she could get some kicks. This was where she first met him…

Her knee length gypsy skirt ruffled and lifted as the wind pushed past it. Her arms were bare and wet as the rain soaked her skin and made the sand under her feet mulch and hard.

The tears that fell from her eyes were left unseen from the rain droplets that hid them. It had finally struck her, he wasn't coming back, he didn't want or need her. All he wanted her for was sex in the end, she gave in, she gave it to him… and he left.

Her name is Mirror Chang.

She's 18 years old.

Her parents have split up again.

Her first and only love left her.

She hasn't got anywhere to go.

Welcome to her life…

* * *

"Mirror! Wait up," I turned my head to look behind me and found a group of teens I hadn't thought I'd see here. Why were they here?

"Has something happen?" I asked worried as my best friend and room mate for the past four months fell into step beside me and the rest followed behind. My mum was already waiting inside the giant glass structure known as Santo Rio airport.

"No stupid." Willow snorted smacking me upside the head. "We're here to say goodbye, after all, god knows when we'll see each other again,"

I smiled.

Maybe he didn't care, but I had others that did.

"Yeah Minx, we couldn't let you go without a proper goodbye," Tala smirked as he put his arm around me; his other was around his girlfriend Tatiana who smiled in agreement.

"Excuse me, I wanted to sleep in," Johnny groaned and got an elbow to the stomach from Willow who gave him a death glare, then smiled sweetly at me.

"Thanks guys," I smiled at Mathilda, Chizuka and Mariam who were wiping away tears behind the rest of the group.

"Wow, I can't believe this is goodbye," Willow gasped suddenly in shock. We walked through the sliding glass door of the airport and were immediately engulfed by the crowds of people waiting for their flights out of the island.

"Yeah, seems like just yesterday we were all either planning wars or getting kidnapped by psycho Hiwatari killers," Tala mused. My smile faded at the name.

"Tala!" Tatiana hissed slapping him on the arm.

"Shit! Sorry!" Tala swore as he put his hand to his hair and smiles at me sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it." I smiled back. "Where's Cherry and Tori?"

"They left for the funeral of Kai's mum," Tamsyn appeared behind me and smiled.

"Oh," I sighed. Well I guess this won't be more awkward then I thought it would be. I didn't have to deal with any of the Hiwatari's.

"Come on Mirror," My mum called out from the check in gate. I looked from her to Willow then to Tamsyn, Tala, Tatiana. Chizuka, Mathilda, Johnny and finally Mariam.

"Thanks so much for everything all of you have done for me," I smiled tears filling my eyes again.

"Ah! Quit with the sad goodbyes!" Mathilda groaned sniffling and wiping away a stray tear.

Everyone laughed.

And as I watched them laugh. I couldn't help but think that this is the last time we'll be like this. Together, well partly, but still together.

"Ah Willow!" I gasped as she launched herself onto me in a tight hug.

"We'll stay in touch right?" She asked giving me an expecting look.

"Of course, and that goes for the rest of you," I smirked. "You ain't getting rid of me that easy,"

"We wouldn't want to," A new voice… I turned around and found Miguel smiling at me.

"Miguel!" Me and Mathilda gasped together.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking around at everyone else who seemed to be just as shocked as I was.

"I've come to say goodbye," He replied walking up to me to stand right in front of me.

"Mirror!" My mum called out again getting annoyed.

"Thanks," I whispered as I hugged him. I felt him nod his head and as he pulled away he smiled.

I hugged each of the others in turn and grinned as I began walking towards my mum.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!" Chizuka shouted at my retreating back and my grin widened. But as I handed my ticket to the air stewardess it faded. I wasn't going to see them again. I was going to the complete opposite side of the world. Turning around I smiled and scanned through them all trying to imprint the picture in my mind, but for some reason, one more person was always appearing in the picture, standing right beside Tala, smirking his usual smirk… I shook my head and waved at my friends who waved back before running down the tunnel after my mum.

* * *

Two deep cherry coloured orbs gazed out of the thick glass window that showed her a blanket of white clouds that covered the land below.

She sighed turning her head back to her mother who was reading a magazine that seemed to be written in French.

"Mum you can't read that," Mirror rolled her eyes as her mother gave a look that meant, 'leave me alone and live to see another day'. Sighing she turned back to the window, pulling out an elastic band from her bag she tied up her straight jet-black hair into a messy bun before putting on a pair of sun glasses and earphones.

It was strange to her; she was going to be alone after all this time of being with people she loved. Willow, Tamsyn, Chizuka, Mathilda, Mariam, Miguel, Tala, Johnny, Cherry, and he… the man she thought was there for life, who disappeared without saying goodbye, without giving her the option of going with him, where ever he went, what ever reason for.

She sighed and pushed him to the back of her mind, she refused to get upset about this now; it's been three weeks since then, somehow she's managed to not break down completely, partly because of the people that were around her and partly because of her own naïve defence that refused to accept what had happened.

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_

The words of the song she had listened to so many time over the three weeks that passed came alive in her ears as a ghostly voice soothed her aching heart. She loved him, more than she would admit to even herself…

_If I recall, far far away  
The future was shining on everywhere  
Beneath the beautiful blue sky  
We were just a little afraid_

Her cherry coloured eyes stared out into the ocean of white fluff but her mind was anything but calm, it should've been, her friends had told her to forget about him, that if he had loved her then he would have stayed with her. That once again a Hiwatari takes and breaks another innocent heart. But she knew he wasn't like that…

_The window will be tinted  
A nostalgic colour_

She sighed again and for the first time her mother was brought out of her stupor to watch her daughter. She couldn't see her eyes but her mother knew that something happened back in Santo Rio. Her teeth grinded together at the thought of men, they were all the same. Liam never changed; she had found that out twice the hard way.

She couldn't believe just how stupid she must have been to believe he could change, become a better person. For the second time he had cheated on her, some hussy at Liam's business place, a younger girl, only a few years older then their daughter.

"Mirror, whatever happened, it's not worth being depressed over," Mirror's cherry coloured eyes snapped up to her mother who sat there with anger in her own orbs.

"I know," Mirror replied looking back out of the small oval shaped window.

_If we advance forth, can we ever meet again?  
The future goes on to everywhere  
beneath the large signboard  
I want to keep watching the eras changing_

Mirror was going back to London, she wasn't sure where or what she would do after that. She never had any true plans for her future. The future for her a month ago was to be with her friends, be with him. She thought she would let that guide her to where she would end up and to what she would do. But all those plans had crumbled and she was following the path her mother had forced beneath her feet.

_I will open a window  
To the people and places I can't see again_

Would she ever see them again? She didn't know, she wanted to, desperately she wanted Willow and Tamsyn with her, Chizuka to trip or stumbled as they walked down the street on a warm spring day in Santo Rio. If Mirror was truly honest with herself, she was scared, scared of what had happen, scared of what was happening, and scared of what was yet to come.

_If I recall, far far away  
The future was shining on everywhere  
Beneath the beautiful blue sky  
We were slumbering forever_

Mirror chuckled at the last few words of the sentence just sung into her ears from the earphones; they were all asleep, living a dream that would never last. Now that they have all woken up they were all alone, they all had to live their own lives, depend on themselves instead of each other.

"Would you like anything from the cart maim?" Mirror's attention caught onto a young looking girl in the airhostess uniform asking her mother something. She looked like Mirror felt, trapped, scared and angry. Mirror watched her deep purple eyes observing everything around her even thought Mirror got the vibe that she would do anything to not be there anymore. The girl flicked back a deep black bang that fell into her eyes with the back of her hand. And as it caught the sunlight streaming in through one of the planes windows on the other end, it shined a dark purple.

The girl's eyes turned to her and Mirror felt lost.

"Would you like anything?" Mirror shook her head without speaking a word, lost was the only word to describe how she felt. Would this be the way she felt for the rest of her life? Would she ever find her place like she had with him? She hated not knowing the answer. Looking down at the name badge the girl carried clipped to her uniform pocked Mi read to herself. 'Trinity Grainger'.

_The person I liked long ago  
I heard will bear a child in winter  
What were decided since long ago  
I sometimes would want to doubt them  
The ones I could never forget  
Would the New Year's card have photographs attached?  
What to us could not be done  
I will think very fondly of them_

The girl moved on, asking the other passengers the same question. Mirror couldn't help but smile at the thought that she wasn't the only one that was lost. Trinity looked no older then her, and she was working as an air stewardess. She didn't even know how it was possible but she smiled at the thought anyway.

"Guardian angels" Mirror grinned turning back in her seat to look out of the window again. Slate hair, crimson eyes, it was almost like he was haunting her, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get him completely out of her head.

_(All my fears and all our lies)_

"We'll be landing in London Heathrow in approximately fifteen minutes, could all passengers please put your seatbelts on as we are going to begin decent," The voice of the pilot rang out through the cabin.

'Where ever he is, if we are meant to be together then we'll find each other again, even if it takes a lifetime,' She thought as she smiles at yet another air hostess that walked passed. Maybe she couldn't have him now, but she may have him in the future, or maybe even someone better.

_Beneath the blue sky..._

Clipping her seat belt the plane began to descend. And in those few seconds of turbulence Mirror made a vow to herself, to not let him or any other man make her depressed again, they weren't worth the pain she felt.

* * *

"Mirror!" I heard my mum shout from the hallway of our London apartment. "Oh my GOD MIRROR!"

I rolled my eyes, put another spoon full of cereal into my mouth and walked to the hallway to see what all the commotion was about.

"Mhat," I asked my mouth still full.

She was standing there, a massive grin on her face as she stared at a letter with a very fancy title. Russian Royal University?

"You got accepted to THE ROYAL UNIVERISITY OF RUSSIA!" my mum screamed jumping up and down on the spot.

"Smo?" I gave her a scared look at her actions.

My mum finally looked at me instead of the letter and rolled her cherry coloured eyes. "Mirror this is the most prestigious school in the world! Well apart from Harvard and Oxford and Cambridge, but it's at their level!"

"WHAT!" I spat out half of the contents of my mouth as my eyes widened and my mum sighed.

"Well done hunny," she smiled giving me a hug. "Now go tidy up this mess," I rolled my eyes. "Oh and get dressed, we're going to meet the Hiwatari's for dinner."

"WHAT!" I screamed as I spat out the rest of the contents in my mouth and my eyes got even wider but this time in terror.

* * *

WILL KAI BE THERE! You will have to wait and see!

Lol, lots of surprises in stall, I had to write it all down so I don't forget lol!

So for a first chap, yey or ney?

REVIEW!


	2. Who Are You?

**HEYA! I'll keep this short because someone (she knows who she is) is hurrying me to get this up so she can read.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL REVEWERS AND READER! Wow I wasn't expecting so many replies but they are all welcomed and noted that you all are THE BEST!**

**Sort one thing out, the Hiwatari's were in Santo Rio but I said in the last chapter that they left for the funeral of Kai's mum in Russia. How they got to London is as much of a mystery to me as it is to you, but planes have been invented so at some point they went to London.**

**Second point, sorry for any mistake that may be in the text, my usual spell checker (Hauntedangel) is not around so you'll have to live with my spell checking.**

**The song from the last chap is Passion by Utada Hikaru. And the song from this chapter is Before I Die by the Kidney Theives.**

**And I would like to to give a special thanks to SilveryDarkness who crazily reviewed all the chapters of Two To Tango in one go, your mad but THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade only the plot and my characters.**

**Chase and guy number two are property of Rising Pheonix, THANK YOU GURL! **

**I think thats all**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Still Takes Two**

**Chapter 2: Who Are You?**

"Mummy? Do I really have to do this?" I asked as I looked up the posh orange brick house right in the heart of London. The posh part, Slone Square.

"What is wrong with you?" My mum turned her head so she was looking at me, an annoyed expression on her face. "Just last month you would have given anything to go visit Kai, now what has happened?"

"Nothing," I muttered looking from my mum to the tall Victorian home, and my doom.

"Come on," She sighed walking up the two steps to the entrance and taking the iron lion engraved hoop and knocked right in the centre of the oak front door. Through the glass I could already feel him, he was there, I was here and… WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!

Just as I was about to turn and do a runner on my mum the door flung open and we came to face a familiar smirk. I stopped mid turn and raised an eyebrow, "Tori!"

"Well well well, if it isn't the pretty minx in the flesh," He smirked wider as he looked me up and down. "Who would have guessed you would have followed me all the way to London!"

I sighed, typical Tori, thinking the world revolves around him and no one can think of anyone or anything apart from him. "Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not here for you, I wouldn't be here at all if it wasn't for this one crazy lady," I said giving my mum a meaningful look, which she ignored. Typical.

"Well are you going to invite us in or are we having dinner with the crows?" I asked as Tori smirked once more.

"I would rather have dinner alone with you but I guess we haven't got that privilege tonight," He stepped aside and let my mum and me in. Taking off my jacket I handed it to him along with my mums.

"Now don't sniff it or do anything inappropriate with it," I said giving him a warning look. Well you never know with guys like him, he seems to be horny 24/7!

"Yes maim, as long as I can do all those things to you later," He replied with a wink. See what I mean? I sighed and looked at my mum who seemed in high spirits. A second later Tori was back, the jackets were stored away somewhere and the tall Hiwatari man smiled at my mum before leading us down the corridor. My eyes widened when I looked around the room we walked through, the amount of light that sifted through from the sun outside was amazing. It lit the whole room up with pure white light; the white washed walls of the room just amplified the serene look.

"Come on Mi, grandfather is waiting," I turned my head from the main piece of the room, the glittering white wood piano which seemed more than happy positioned in the stream of light that lit up the room. Only then realising I had stopped walking.

"Sorry," I muttered catching up to him to which he shrugged and carried on walking.

"Well hello Ms Rider and Miss Chang," An old looking man stood from his leather arm chair beside the fire place to greet my mother with a kiss on each cheek, followed by me. Well isn't this great! I'm in the house of the only guy I ever loved and don't really want to see right now since I'm hurting, and then I get abused by his half brother to then have to kiss his grandfather on the cheek. This is getting better with every breath I take… can you feel the sarcasm?

"It has been long Voltaire," My mum replied with a smile. They know each other?

I have to say, this old looking chap really doesn't strike fear into my eyes unlike the stories I use to hear from Kai. But then again, behind the innocent granddad persona could lie a dormant monster… unlikely but still!

"Lester is currently dealing with a business call but he should be out soon, tea or coffee?" The man asked as he showed us to the couch before calling over a slightly nervous looking maid.

"Tea, milk and two sugars please," My mother smiled at the maid before looking at me and raising an eyebrow.

"No thank you," Tea and coffee stain your teeth, besides they could serve us poison.

"Mirror is it?" Voltaire asked as he sat down again in his leather chair, Tori seemed to have disappeared somewhere and for the first time I actually wished he was there.

"Yes Sir,"

"You were definitely taught your manners well," The old man smiled but it wasn't warm, it looked more evil than warm. Someone please get me out of here.

"Have you met my grandsons?" He asked to which I nodded slowly.

"Tori and Kai lived in Santo Rio, where we use to live," I replied to which he chuckled.

"I should have known," He then turned to my mother. "Kai does get a lot of female attention," WHAT THE HELL!

My eyes widened, how the hell would he know that! Did he even spend one second with Kai in the time that he lived in Santo Rio, which as far as I know was ALL OF HIS GOD DAMNED LIFE!

"I see, well I can't say I'm surprised, he is a very good looking young man," My mum replied to which I gave her another scared look. Were they talking about my boyfriend here? …I mean ex-boyfriend.

"Well I'm sorry to say this, but my grandson won't be able to make the dinner today, he has other arrangements that involve our family business," Voltaire continued. "Probably who Lester is talking to right now." Lester is Kai's dad.

"Grand father?" We all turned our heads to the door where a friendly face poked through the door.

"Yes Cherry?"

"May I take Mirror to my room, I think she would be more comfortable there until dinner is ready,"

"Well of course, the young should be with the young after all," I don't exactly know how or why this perfect family scene is playing out before me but I would rather not ask any questions. After all, the prefect ones always crack the loudest.

"Thank you SO much," I hissed as soon as we were walking down the corridor away from the lounge area which we had just left.

Cherry smirked.

"It's okay, I knew you wouldn't want to be around him, none of us do," She replied. "Hey how about I take you to meet my brothers,"

"Nah, it's not like I haven't met them before or anything," I replied with a wave of my hand. "Kai really isn't here?"

Cherry looked at me suspiciously but shook her head.

"There isn't an easy way to say this but you should know I guess," she sighed refusing to meet my gaze. Kai… "He isn't here because he knew you were coming,"

I flinched, it felt as if she had just slapped me full force across the face. I didn't know what to say or do, I really didn't. I stood there staring at her, my mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

"I'm sorry Mi, but he told me to tell you to stay away from him," I thought one slap hurt, but the next was just as brutal. WHO the hell did he think he was! Telling me all this through someone else, did he not have enough balls to do it himself!

I laughed, I couldn't help it, I just found this situation so pathetically funny that I laughed at myself. All this time I had been upset, mourning almost, but he! HE was telling his little sister how to tell me to fuck off!

"Mi? Are you alright?" she asked watching me scared.

I looked her in the eyes and smiled. "You know what, I am," I smirked. "I'm great."

* * *

"WOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I pulled Tori through the thick heavy doors, giving the bouncer a wink to let us by. 

"Mi calm down!" Cherry followed us but seemed very scared at the prospect of hanging out in a London nightclub. The rest of the dinner was a nightmare, Kai's father was a cold and selfish man who even my mother didn't seem to like, but every one of the members of the Hiwatari family was sickenly acting like the perfect family. That was why we were here, to get away from there, from them and from him, even if he wasn't there his aura was still present in that place and it was making me sick.

"Oh lighted up!" I screamed over the music as I dragged Tori to the bar. "Red bull and vodka." I ordered already forgetting about the barmaid and turning my attention to the grinding bodies on the dace floor. It was packed, dark, hot and the coloured lights just showed the steam rising from the mass body of people who were dancing on the floor, stairs and tables.

"Wow," Tori said in my ear so I would hear. Smirking I turned to Cherry who was cowering behind her big brother.

"Come on, let's dance." I said taking the drink that the girl behind the bar handed me and drank it down in one go before grabbing Tori's hand and pulling him into the centre of the crowd.

He smirked when I turned in his arms and started grinding my ass into his groin to the beat of the Latino music pumping from the speakers all around the nightclub. His hands were wasting no time in snaking around my waist and began to slide slowly to my ass. But I honestly couldn't care less, I think I was numb, well I couldn't feel anything. All I could feel was the rhythm of the music around me, the beat and the bass running through me, moving my bones and making me move to it.

I didn't know who was around me, when I felt another pair of hands on my waist I didn't even bother to open my eyes and see who it was. I could feel Tori getting agitated, having another mans hands on me was obviously pissing him off.

"Tell him to fuck off," Tori hissed in my ear but I didn't even acknowledge he said anything. Instead I shifted position to now grind with the new guy. I don't know what happen to Tori after that, but I knew he left.

I couldn't care less, let him go, he wasn't ever getting anything from me anyway, I didn't need him. I didn't want him.

The music dyed down only to be replaced by something new. Something I wasn't expecting, the heaving bass mixed with electric guitar excited me, goose bumps formed on my skin even though I was sweating with heat. My body rocked, swayed and dipped.

_moon hangs round  
a blade over my head  
reminds me  
what to do before I'm dead  
night consumes light  
and all I dread  
reminds me what to do before I'm dead_

I felt like I was drugged, drugged to make that asshole pay for what he done. I wasted MY time crying over him for what! To get word slapped by his little sister! Well he can shove that up his ass, I wouldn't be toyed with by anyone… but frustrations had to be released one way or another.

_Sun reclines  
ease my mind  
reminds me what to leave behind  
light eats night_

_  
and all I never said  
reminds me what to do before I'm..._

Maybe he didn't want me, but as sure as hell I would find someone who would. I flipped my hair out of my face and beads of sweat ran down my back and made my tank top cling to me tighter and became more revealing than it should have.

I smirked when I opened my eyes to find myself in the centre of a group of guys, each one taking turns to hold me, dip and dive with me, but none of them could move to the way that I was doing it, they couldn't match up. Closing my eyes again I concentrated on the music, and when another set of hands entwined around my waist I didn't pay much heed till he pulled me against him tightly. I gasped when the man pulled me right into his chest. His lips millimetres from my ear as he whispered to me over my shoulder.

"Your attracting a lot of attention," He said and I felt him smirk as he held me even tighter against his muscular chest. His scent was driving me wild, I couldn't think let alone talk, but for some reason I was on auto pilot, my body was moving without any help from my brain, and as I grinded erotically against him, I heard him hiss in pleasure.

Your dirty Mirror, so so so dirty! You don't even know who this guy is! He could be a fifty year old paedophile! …well by his body I doubt that… but you haven't even seen his face!

I blocked my thoughts away from my reason and let him lead me as we swayed to the music. I lifted his hands with mine in the air to get into a better position against him, letting go, he slid them down my arms then the sides of my form, carelessly running down the swell of my breasts to my waist where he rested them on the curve of my hips. My own arms fell behind me, behind his head to make him rest his chin on my shoulder. We were breathing the same breath.

_To see you  
to touch you  
to see you  
to touch you_

"Who are you," I cried as he licked a sensitive spot on my collar bone, my eyes rolling to the back of my head in ecstasy.

"Just another guy that you've turned on," I smirked as I twisted in his arms to stare into his crimson eyes. Wait, what? I pushed away from him, falling into a couple dancing behind us, my own orbs wide, but as I took him in by the help of the dim lights that lolled around the dance floor I breathed out a sigh of relief. "What's wrong?" He asked pulling me against him again.

I smirked back. "Nothing," He was hot, jet-black hair that was messily styled, piercing crimson eyes. Strong muscled arms and chest, drool worthy to say the least, and he had picked me. He was my age or a year older so I had nothing to protest against.

I don't want regrets; I don't want to be played. So for tonight, this is on my terms, what I want, with who I want and when I want it. I crushed my lips against his, he was more than happy to oblige by pulling me closer to him if that was possible, I didn't know it at the time but he was pulling me to a dark corner of the nightclub, where the lights never reached. But when I felt the cold surface of the cement wall against the hot surface of my skin a hissed against his lips.

_amber skies, reminds me  
what I hide, reminds me  
the desert skies  
cracks the spies  
reminds me what I never tried  
the ocean wide salted red  
reminds me what to do before I'm..._

He smirked down at me as we parted, panting for air.

"God you're hot," He muttered, his hands pinned mine down against the wall as he gazed into my eyes. My orbs drifted to his lips as I licked my own at the thought of his kiss, I couldn't believe how good this was, I didn't feel even a droplet of remorse, Kai could go to hell.

He tilted his head and began to lick, nip and kiss my neck; the strap that lay on my shoulder from my tank top fell loose down my arm as his hands ran down my arms to slip down the frame of my body. My eyes closed and I sighed at the pleasure he caused me by his touch.

_to see you  
to touch you  
to feel you  
to tell you_

"Chase," He stopped. My orbs opened to find another guy, our age looking at us in what seemed a bored manner. "Come on, you have to pick up Ri,"

"Shit," He cursed checking the watch around his wrist before turning his attention back to me. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. "Trust me, this isn't over," He replied as we parted before pushing away from the wall and me then following the guy who disrupted us. He turned, smirked and winked at me before disappearing into the crowd.

_to see you  
to touch you  
to feel you  
to tell you_

I let out the breath I hadn't know I was holding before sliding down the now hot wall before my ass reached the ground. I was in a state of shock but… I was happy.

"Mirror! There you are!" Cherry gasped as she ran to me and crouched down next to me. "God we've been looking for you everywhere!" Tori stood behind her a frown on his face and he looked at my dishevelled form leaning against the wall. "I don't know what got into you tonight," Cherry continued helping me up and leading me towards the door.

Whoever he is, I hope what he said is true. That that wasn't over…

* * *

REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE FASTER!

lol, like I said sorry about the mistakes but I'm not as good as finiding mistakes as Chi is.

Yey or Ney?

You decide!

Cya!


	3. Protect Me But Let Me Forget

**Howdy pretty people! Lol, as you can tell I'm in quite a good mood coz I have a week off from exams! To revise but still, week off exams! Yey!**

**Thank you to all the reviewers your all better than great! And I really love reading what you have to say because it all helps me with writing more and improving so I can write you something worth readin. **

**Anyway back to business...**

**I would like to appologise to all Russians out there for screwing up your amazing and god damned sexy accent, in this fic there is going to be a lot of what I think they sound like coz I always forget (big surprise there... not) so please don't hate me, I'm only doing the best I can.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my characters and the plot.**

**Matt and Chase are owned by Rising Pheonix (You go gurl! Get writing those damned fics before I get angry, you wont like me when I'm angry!)**

**Xenia Ishizaki is owned by XxMookinexX (Wow so many things planned for you! Thanks again!)**

**Drea Midsedo is owned by Tala And Kai Lover (He he he, hope you don't mind her being where she is!)**

**Willow Tate is owned by HauntedAngel (You better update soon too coz you and Scarlet are slacking!)**

**Anyway...**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Still Takes Two**

**Chapter 3: Protect Me But Let Me Forget**

God! Life does like to fuck me over doesn't it? I mean first the whole Kai thing, then I meet a really hot guy, REALLY hot guy who I never see again. Oh and finally I get frigging lost in my new university! I mean life does really love me huh? So much for me believing in Jesus and the rest of his loons up in the sky.

I sat down defeated in a hall way of the very large, stinking rich university. I got to say it is quite a change from the college I'm use to. But fuck! The worst thing so far would have to be freezing my ass off when I fell in the snow this morning, let me advise you on staying alive in Russia. Don't go out in shoes that are remotely slippery because you will, I repeat, you will kill yourself.

I almost did, but my mum saved me right on time. She was only here to drop me off, she would be going back to London tonight but I didn't mind. I'm a grown woman who can take care of herself… who has also gotten lost in her new university, but that doesn't say anything about my character… does it?

I sighed. How am I going to get myself out of this one?

"Excuuze me, but arre you by any chance lost?" I looked up to find a girl my age looking at me, a small smile on her face.

"Er, is it that obvious?" I asked looking sheepishly back at her.

"Qwite," She replied in a Russian accent that was very easy to notice. But also seemed to flow out of her mouth like water, god I love Russian! "Ver you heading?"

"To the dorms, I heard they were in the west wing but by the time I climbed all those stairs I didn't know where west was and well here I am," I replied with a small smile as she chuckled.

"Zis place iz qwite convusing vor ze virst vew veeks," She replied and I nodded getting up from the armchair I had landed in. She was my height maybe a little bit taller with thick, deep mahogany coloured hair that reached her shoulders. It shone in the light that filtered in through the glass ceiling. Her eyes were an ice blue but were warm and friendly, she strangely reminded me of Tala. "Vats your name?"

"Mirror, Mirror Chang," I said as I fell into step beside her and looked around at the hallways trying to remember the way for the next time I'll be wondering around all alone.

"I'm Xania Ishizaki," She continued and I smirked.

"Guess we both got odd names," To which she smirked back.

"Do you by any chanze know ze Hiwatari's?" She asked and my eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Why?"

"Vell I know zem very well and vell I've heard them speak your name before, especially Kai," She continued and my eyes widened. See! Life just loves to chew me up and spit me right out again.

"Kai?" I was stomped.

"Vell here ve are, by ze looks ov ze number on your paper zis is your room," She said nodding at the door just ahead of us.

"Wait, how, what, how did you, em, when did you hear him speaking about me?" I asked finally deciding on one question.

"I dunno, I may have made a miztake," She shrugged her shoulders before turning to leave. "I have to zee a teacher about something so I vill see you later?"

I nodded slowly. With that she turned and walked away.

Weird…

* * *

Hmm… what to do? What to do. I looked around my new room and sighed, I still had a bit of unpacking to do but I really couldn't be bothered to do it. Besides my room mate was going to appear at any time and I didn't really want her to see me for the first time with my knickers in my hand. So I've decided to do that later. 

I was sitting on my bed my hand propping up my head. My half of the room was black, I guess my mum had sent over how I like my room decorated, then again the whole room was black. I guess the girl that I would be sharing the room with liked black too.

'Knock, knock'

My head snapped to the door. "Come in,"

A girl my age appeared in the gap between the door and doorframe as she swung it open. At first with the sunlight behind her I thought she was an angel, well the shoulder length platinum blonde hair kinda made it look that way. But when she walked in further she was just an ordinary girl. Damn, it would be cool to share a room with an angel! Get her to fly you to class! Woo!

I coughed at my thoughts before smiling at the girl.

"Hi, I'm Mirror Chang, and you are?" I asked standing up and holding out my hand to her.

She dropped her bags and looked at me with her sea green eyes.

"Drea Midsedo," She said with a smile as she shook my hand. God, the Russian accents aren't uncommon here are they? First Xenia and now Drea. Not that I'm complaining, and I guess this _is _Russia, but yeah, it's not normal for me!

I sat down back on my bed and watched her unpack.

"So I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're from Russia?" I asked.

She turned around from her wardrobe and smirked. "Vell done, I don't know vat could have given you that idea," I laughed, well at least she wasn't a sour puss! Yey! I scored myself a happy camper!

"But virst, some ground rulez," Huh? Ground rules? I gave her a confused look. "You von't touch my stuff and I von't touch your stuff," I nodded my head to that, fair enough. "No bringing boyvriends ven either ov us arre herre alone," I nodded to that one too. "And finally, I am not rezzponsible if you happen to fall on my knives,"

WHAT!

Oh no no no, this is bad…

She smirked. "Only kidding, Jezus you shouldn't take everything to heart,"

I let out the breath I had been holding, maybe she was kidding, but I'm telling you, she is no kind of angel!

* * *

Okay, working out where you are in a place like this is definitely not easy, Classes were starting tomorrow and I still had no clue where I am and where I was! It's going to be hell tomorrow, and the god damned staircase that runs down the middle makes it so much harder! 

The whole building is posh to say the least, statues made of marble lined every corridor with walls, floors and ceilings made of marble too. They must have put a LOT of money into this!

My heels clicked as I walked down the corridor echoing up and down making everyone in the near vicinity aware of my presence. Well this is fun…

"Mirror?" I turned when I heard my name being called.

"Ah?" My eyes widened when I saw who was standing at the bottom of the stairs that I had just walked past. The main stairs that were in front of the grand entrance of the mansion university. "Willow?" I asked shocked.

She looked up at me, a sad smile on her face. Her hair was messy meaning she probably hadn't brushed it that morning. Her normally forest green eyes were dull and empty.

"Willow?" I whispered as I ran down the stairs and pulled her into a hug. "What's wrong? Why are you here?"

She sniffed as she pulled back wiping away stray tears that fell down her pale cheeks.

"Me and Johnny broke up," She muttered and I gasped. NO WAY! This isn't happening! I mean out of all the couples in Santo Rio Johnny and Willow were always so tight knit, they were the ones that would stay together no matter what! If they broke up than…

I sighed as I pulled her into a hug again.

…that's what they use to say about me and Kai. Look how that worked out… me out of anyone should know not to believe in what should be, but in what is. I should have told Willow to be careful, after what I had been through she shouldn't be going through the same. I should have protected her, if her best friend won't protect her then who will?

"What do I do Mi?" She cried into my shoulder as her knees gave way and she fell to the ground, me kneeling in front of her still holding her tightly.

"It's going to be alright Will, it'll be fine, I'll protect you," I hushed her as I continued to rub her back in a soothing way. I'll do my best to protect you Willow…

* * *

Two crimson eyes watched as the girl he loved and left kneeled on the cold marble ground comforting her best friend. He didn't know why either of the girls were here but he wasn't happy about it either way. 

"Kai? What you doing, _my darling twin brother_?" The slate haired teen turned around to look at two other guys his age.

"Go to hell Chase," He muttered as he turned away from the girls and began walking in the other direction.

"I thought you would at least have some better manners when you greet your twin brother," Chase teased as he walked a little further to see what Kai had been watching. "Well well well, if it isn't that sexy girl from the club," Chase smirked when he saw his brother stop dead in his tracks.

"What did you say?" Kai growled his fists clenched.

"Oh you know, that one with the black hair," Kai's muscles tensed as an image of Mirror flashed in his mind. "She went very wild in the club last week, throwing herself at any guy around…" Chase chuckled at the reaction he knew he would get at what he said next. "…especially me,"

Kai growled. Mirror could do what she wanted, she wasn't his to protect and she would have to learn from her own mistakes coz he can't be there to protect her.

"Chase, leave it," The second teen that came with Chase finally spoke up getting bored of the brotherly spurt.

"Nah Matt," Chase smirked as his own crimson eyes settled on Kai. "God it felt good with her rubbing against me, her lips… mm," Chase smirked as Kai began to shake slightly from anger. He loved getting his brother like this, it made his feel good… no great. "Having my hands touching her all over and hearing her moan in pleasure,"

It was a lightning reaction that neither Matt nor Chase would have expected. Kai slammed Chase against the wall hard holding him by the material of the black shirt he had on.

"Now listen clear and listen good coz I'm only going to say this once," Kai growled as he glared daggers into identical crimson eyes. "You touch Mirror again and I will kill you," He threatened even though as the words left his mouth he realised how empty they were. If he had said them a month and half ago then he could keep that threat… but not now. "Remember _little_ brother that I am still head of the family and I can get you kicked out a lot faster than it took you to crawl back in."

Chase flinched at the last remark. He couldn't care less about that girl; he was only messing with her to get to his brother who he knew used to date her.

Kai shoved Chase to the floor then with one last glare at Matt he walked off, down the corridor and disappearing into the darkness.

Chase growled as he lifted himself off the ground. He knew Kai was the head, his father and grandfather respected Kai and only Kai. They wouldn't give a crap about him. Chase was always the one that was looked down upon in his family. He couldn't care less though, who would want to be in Kai's shoes, manipulated to do their fathers bidding or else he would get severely punished. Chase sure as hell didn't want to get involved in anything his fucked up family were doing.

"Well, that went well," Matt said sarcastically as he walked towards the staircase. Chase followed until he noticed the two girls were still there.

"Shit," Chase cursed as he turned around and followed the path of his brother but had no intentions of actually meeting up with him again.

Matt rolled his eyes before following his best friend.

* * *

"Bastard," I cursed as I glared at the door of my new dorm room. I mean what was he thinking! You can't bring a girls hopes up only to tear them away from her! BASTARD BASTARD BASTARD! 

"I thought he was different," Willow sobbed into my shoulder as we sat on my bed leaning against the black wall it was set by.

"Could you two pleaze keep it down," Drea groaned from her bed as she pulled the covers over her head.

"How can we be quiet when he is such a BASTARD!" I growled glaring now at Drea's lying form, even though I couldn't see much since we were sitting in the dark.

Willow sniffed as she sat up and gazed emptily out of the window, the only light in the room coming was from the full moon and stars in the black sky. I sighed giving Willow a wary look.

"I never thought Johnny could be like this," I said looking down at my hands, the jet-black bangs falling to cover my eyes from my best friend. It almost seemed too bad to be true. I mean, Johnny had never been close to his parents before, in fact he hated them. But here we are now, and they are the reason that Willow was crying now, and not gallivanting with Johnny in the Russian night.

Well I can't say gallivanting would be the right word to describe what Johnny and Willow do… but then again I don't want to think about what they do… ew.

"Em, Mi?" Willow sniffed at my side as she wiped her eyes before looking at me. "Where's Kiwi?" Now you would think with my not so good memory and my slight slowness I would have forgotten my cute fuzzy friend but no! (Well I did until my mum reminded me yesterday).

"I'm going to sneak him in tomorrow," And thank god he's not a house cat, coz I would have problems explaining the feline wondering the corridors and meowing his little head off.

He does still sing better than a few people I know…

Though I am beginning to worry about him freezing his little bottom off in the temperatures outside. It wasn't yet as cold as it will be and let's be real; he isn't a Russian cat with Russian fur. I might have to keep him under house arrest.

Willow raised a brow at me.

"What, I was going to bring him earlier but I em…" Don't say forgot, don't say forgot or you will never live it down Mirror! "had prior arrangements,"

"Meaning you forgot," Willow deadpanned as I laughed nervously.

Drea sat up in her bed and gave us a look that to anyone but idiots, which at this moment I am happy to say that I am, would mean 'shut the fuck up or die'. I'm still trying to figure out how I could have worked that out…

"Maybe I should go find my room," Willow hissed but it was hard for Drea not to overhear in a dead quiet room. Wait room? What room?

"Room?" I asked ignoring the hole Drea was digging in the side of my head with her glare.

"Yeah, when I heard you were coming here I got Johnny to get us placements too; turns out my grades weren't meaningless." She said as she wiped her nose on the tissue I had given her when we walked in.

OMG! YEY! I'm not alone! I'm not alone! Not alone! Not – A – LONE! I would have done my happy dance if it wasn't for the multiple holes that now bore into my skull.

I looked at Drea and sighed. "Fine, we'll get out of your way," I said getting up off my bed Willow following. I have to remember not to piss her off at bedtime. "Grouch," I muttered as we walked out of the room.

"I heard zat," Drea called out to which I sighed.

* * *

'Roll roll, sqwunk, roll roll, hiss, roll roll' 

"Could you shut that thing up!" A voice called out from one of the rooms on either side of us. Me and Willow stopped dead in our tracks eyes wide. I looked down at Willow's suit case, it was making noises as it rolled along the marble floor but it wasn't anything to get so grouchy about! Well maybe it was when you took in account it was past midnight and tomorrow was the starting day of Uni…

"What do we do?" Willow whispered looking at me then up and down the hall. It was creepingly quiet… I wonder if it's haunted… ICK! Not more ghosts!

"Where's your room?" I whispered back.

Willow pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and read aloud. "First floor, west wing, room 23," I sighed.

"Well I know we're on the second floor of the west wing so we have to go down," I said thoughtfully to which Willow gave me a look that meant, 'No shit'.

I smirked as a thought came to my head.

"I dare you to ride your suitcase down the stairs," I said giving her a daring look.

Her eyes widened for a second before returning my daring look.

"Only if you do it with me," She replied and I grinned. Well this was one way of cheering up Willow, maybe it was going to be more painful than it should be, but it's all I can think of at a time like this.

"3…" I started looking at Willow with a devilish smirk. I grabbed one of the sides of her suitcase, she grabbed the other.

"…2…" She continued reflecting the smirk back to me.

"…1…" We both said as we began to run towards the stairs. You may think we're stupid, you may think this is strange, you may think this will be painful… well we thought about that at the end. We threw the suitcase and jumped on top, I grabbed the material, Willow grabbed me….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We screamed as the suitcase beneath us bopped and bounced. I didn't realise how much this would hurt my knees but trust me it HURT! And then the unpredictable happened… we smacked into the wall half way down the stairs. I guess we should have predicted that, another one of my brilliant ideas is compromised!

"Oww!" I groaned holding my head tightly, Willow beside was crying in laughter… seems to me I got the full force of the pain, NO FAIR!

You know that feeling where at first you're numb, you don't feel anything, but then it comes to you like smacking into a brick wall? Well that's what I had; only the wall was made of marble.

We looked up when we heard footsteps, quite a lot if I say so myself. I guess we made some noise huh? "RUN!" I screamed grabbing one side of the dented suitcase, Willow barely keeping up as we ran down the rest of the stairs and down the hall.

"Wait right there you hooligans!" Hey that's not fair! Just coz we're eighteen doesn't mean we can't have fun and not be called names! Especially since we've already paid for our crimes in pain… well I have.

People were coming out of their bedroom, I barely managed to notice the red head of Tala as he poked his head out before we ran straight passed him and in the direction we hoped Willow's room was.

"What was the number again?" I asked frantically looking behind us to see a cripple middle aged woman struggling down the stairs in her nightgown before we turned a corner.

"Er…" Willow took out the paper but with the amount of luck that both of us seem to have… she dropped it. Our luck is like sand in your palm, slipping through your fingers so fast it's almost non-existent.

"Ah!" I cried but we couldn't turn back now, however slow that woman was she was catching up and more and more people were coming out of their rooms and blocking our way.

"Guess what number it was!" I yelled at Willow who gave me a panicked look.

"How am I suppose to guess!" She yelled back.

"Stop right there!" The woman yelled behind us.

"In there!" I said pulling her into a random door as we turned another corner then slamming it behind us.

"Emm, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say this isn't it…" I said as we stared wide eyed at the couple getting busy in the bed, well they weren't now that we barged in obviously; they were staring at us as if we were aliens out of space. Which come to think of it in this light we may actually look like.

"Emm," Willow laughed nervously as a blush fell on both our cheeks. "What room is this?"

"22," The guy replied, still looking slightly surprised but mostly peeved, I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and say we killed the little mood they had set up.

"I'm 23! I remember now!" Willow said happily.

I sighed, now we have to get out and not get caught.

"Emm, sorry for the er… barging in and all… continue with er… what you were doing," I said flapping my hand at them lightly with a sheepish smile on my face as Willow looked out through a gap in the door before flinging it wide and running across the hall and into the opposite room marked '23'.

Leaving me behind… with her suitcase.

"Well thanks," I muttered rolling my eyes then glancing up and down the hall before grabbing the suitcase shutting the door behind me and walking through the door Willow had. I have to say, this definitely had made Willow forget about a certain red head, I would have to get the full story of their break up tomorrow. I sighed dropping her bag by the bed, her roomie hadn't arrived yet.

"Well I need to get some sleep and so do you so night," I said giving her a hug as I walked out of the room and sneaked back to my own. Luck seemed to be on my side for at least those five minutes.

* * *

Willow sighed as she took a swig of another beer that the bartender had thrust towards her. It was the fifth she had in a row. She couldn't believe how ironic this was, she was suppose to be happy, she was suppose to be happy with Johnny not be angry and upset because of him. 

How could he let his parents split them up, to be honest she didn't believe they had. The bond between them couldn't have been too strong to let such a stupid thing tear each other apart. She couldn't believe that Johnny would believe his parents when they said she was using him for his money… didn't she show him enough of her inner soul for him to understand that?

She had told him her deepest and darkest secrets and not expected any return even though he gave it to her.

She took another swig, her vision becoming more unfocused but she couldn't give a damn anymore. If it meant for her to get wasted to numb the pain she felt inside then she would do it every night if she had to.

Willow smiled at the thought of Mirror. She was always behind her a hundred and ten percent and didn't need answers to important questions to be there. Willow was glad she had her back, even though her sister Holly would be joining her in the morning it still wasn't the same as she and Mirror had already faced quite a few challenges in the past.

When Mirror had left, Willow decided that it felt good when she didn't remember him, but as soon as she was alone, he was the only thing on her mind. Now she could truly sympathise with Mi about what happen to her, she felt it first hand. It felt so good when she forgot that she was willing to get plastered to forget again.

"Why's a beauty like you killing herself with this much alcohol?" A male voice asked as Willow turned her head to the side to take in the man.

He was tall, not gigantically tall but stoically tall. Messy jet-black hair made him look more ruggedly handsome rather than stoic and crimson coloured eyes. She gasped, however drunk she was, however blurry her vision was she could still tell that this man was HOT!

And he called her beautiful…

She smiled, but didn't reply. She didn't trust herself in her current state to say anything half decent. So she did the only thing she could think of…

She pounced on him, crushing her lips against his. It would be an understatement to say he was surprised, but Chase took it all in his stride. It was unusual for girls to jump on him this quickly but he wasn't about to complain, this girl after all had the body of a goddess and if he could get it to bed it would be another accomplishment to add to his already four page list.

Chase vaguely recognised the girl as Kai's ex-girlfriends friend from the staircase and that was just a boost in itself. He was going to get that raven haired minx but he was going to get to her through her friend.

His arms snaked around her waist where her top parted from her jeans so he could feel her burning skin. The kiss although drunken was filled with all the emotions that had build up in the petite shell of Willow's body.

Her mind was blank, she didn't know exactly what she was doing, but it felt good. To not be alone. To be held by someone, to feel special again.

So when he guided her out of the bar she knew what to expect and she wasn't one bit phased, in fact, she was looking forward to it.

"Where do you want to go?" Chase breathed out as he began kissing Willow passionately on the neck moving down her collar and pulling apart her coat which Willow had just zipped up from the raging cold of the Russian night.

"M dorm, it'zzzz emty," Willow sighed drunkenly as she enjoyed the attention he was giving her. This was going to happen if Johnny cared or not, she would deal with the consequences in the morning, right now she just wanted to forget…

* * *

Yey! Well that's it for another chappy! It was longer than the rest so far so I'm proud. This isn't the end with the Oc's there are still a lot to come, if at any stage you get confused at who is who then I'll supply a summary of all character parts a bit later on when more are introduced. I hopefully write well enough for you not to get confused, but I'm only human and a very forgetful one at that, sowwie!

Once again I appologise for the Russian accents!

So yey or ney?

REVIEW!


	4. Chase Me

**Hiya everyone! I'm bck with another chappie! Thank you so much to all those that reviewed! You guys are the best and everythin you comment on rox:P.**

**Well hmm... disclaimer...**

**Willow Tate - Hauntedangel**

**Chase Hiwatari - Rising Pheonix**

**Akina Sorin - Miaka54321**

**Drea Midsedo - Tala and Kai Lover**

**Lake Spirit - Winged-wolf01**

**N lil Mi is all miiiine:D**

**I think that's all for this chap..**

**ENJOY...

* * *

**

**Still Takes Two**

**Chapter 4: Chase Me**

'Poke-Poke-Shove-Poke-Poke'

"Ai! Stop granny plum! I just want your pie's… mmm… pies…" I rolled over in my sleep away from the annoying touching.

"Mirror, you're going to be late," Hmmm… who do I know that has a Russian accent? Emm… the Russian kitty from cats and dogs! Wow! I get to meet a real talking kitty!

I jumped up in my bed my arms flung out wide, big wide eyes and a huge smile on my face. To my surprise but mostly hers, a girl sprang back in panic. "AH!"

"Ah?" I asked looking confused at Drea who was staring at me wide eyed and holding her hand to her chest just above her heart, panting hard.

"Vat the HELL Is WRONG wit you!" She screamed as I just gazed at her sleepily now. Well she is hardly a talking Russian kitty.

"Did I scare you?" I teased giving her a small smirk.

"No!" She replied giving me a glare. "I just vant to say zat yourr going to be late," she commented as she got up of her bed and dusted her black jeans that seemed to have graffiti all over them and a few rips that were made to the style. WOW!

Wait wait wait… what did she say? Late? My eyes scanned the room for a clock and as I found it… yup you could guess what I did next right? I flung my lazy ass out of bed and ran straight into my wardrobe.

"Dats morre like it," Drea continued with a smirk on her face as she walked out of the room. Struggling with putting my t-shirt on and jeans all at the same time I heard the door open again.

"Well well well, I heard you were here, didn't think I'd see you so soon though," A male voice this time. I scrunched up my features inside my t-shirt struggling to poke my head through the hole and leaning forward to tug my pants up my left leg. "You know, you should do them one at a time," Hmm… something very familiar about that voice. "Not that it doesn't give me a good view of everything you have on offer," A low chuckle followed. I blushed, whoever it was, he was getting a very hard punch once I get out of this trap!

I sighed dropping my pants to poke my head through. Well you can understand how stupid I felt standing there in my t-shirt and knickers in front of my ex-boyfriend.

"Well well well, if it isn't Mr I'm too good to call your ex-girlfriend/best-friend through the whole of the summer Volkov, only to turn up and be a pervert." I frowned taking in the red hair that was messily styled and the ice blue eyes that held so much warmth in them that I sometimes couldn't understand how I could have ever let him go.

"Well lock your door next time," He smirked that lazy smirk that suited him so well, I scowled.

"There won't _be_ a next time!" I bent down, grabbed my jeans and shoved my legs through them before grabbing the bag I had packed the night before. I knew I was going to oversleep, that's one thing I could bet my life on. Grabbing Tala's arm I pulled him out the door and down the quite packed hall. Wow, I didn't think there would be this many people in a place like this.

"Hey what classes are you taking?" He asked as he quickened his pace to catch up with me. Which was quite easy with those long sturdy legs.

"Majors Game Design, minors Art," I called over my shoulder; Tala seemed to digest the information. "What about you?"

"Majors Law, minors Business," I stopped in my tracks and whirled around.

"Ouch!" I said wincing slightly. "Why are you taking those?"

He frowned trying to think of something to say before he sighed and shock his head.

"I have to take over the family business don't I? Most of the people in this Uni come here to get degrees in things that will help and look good for their family businesses," I nodded slowly.

"But why you?" This was unusual, Tala never done anything for the sake of his families business. I actually never heard much about Tala's family apart from his mum and dad being rich… oh and that he had two younger sisters. Who I've never met either.

"I have to grow up sometime and anyway it'll be alright, Kai's in the same class so I should be able to… err Mi?" I couldn't help but widen my eyes to the size of saucers. Kai? Here… Kai! HERE! THAT FUCKING BASTARD IS HERE!

"Mi, you did know Kai was here right?" Tala asked looking uncertain now, almost like he had dropped what he though was unbreakable but it seemed to have shattered into teeny tiny pieces. I was shaking with anger by the time I managed to gain enough self control to glare into Tala's eyes.

"Where is he?" I ground my teeth feeling tension in my muscles even though I wasn't quite sure where this anger was coming from.

"I dunno, him and his family don't stay at the dorms, they have their mansion nearby," Tala said slowly as he began backing firmly off.

"Just wait till I get my hands on hi-" I was about to finish my sentence when a very happy looking Willow flung her arm around my neck and pulled my head towards hers.

"Hey Tala! Sorry we didn't say hi to you last night but we were sorta on the run," She replied chirpily as I offered her the same look Tala had given me only a few minutes before and began backing away.

"What happen to you?" I asked and then it hit me. "You got laid?"

She didn't answer, but by the mischievous glint in her eyes I knew I had hit the nail on the head.

"So you and Johnny are back on?" She shook her head and her smirk only widened. "Then… OH MY GOD! YOU SLEPT WITH ANOTHER GUY!" I screamed as half the people in the hall way turned to stare, but fuck them!

Willow rolled her forest green eyes before grabbing my arm and pulling me along, Tala right on out heels. "Tell the whole world why don't you," I offered her a glare which she ignored. "It was amazing Mi!"

"Who was he?" Tala asked getting into the conversation.

"Well that's the thing," Her eyes met the ground as we started walking down a staircase dodging people, and me of course, nearly tripping on my own shoelace. Thank god Tala knows me so well and caught me in time, even covered it up so I wouldn't have to get embarrassed. God I love him!

"You don't know who he is," I deadpanned as I groaned and wiped my hand down my face. "Willow! I know you just broke up with you're boyfriend and all but that's no excuse for sleeping with another one, especially when you don't know who he is!"

"I know!" Willow sighed as she pushed some guy out of her way. "But I honestly don't care, I don't want to know who he is, I don't want a relationship or the awkward glances just coz we've slept together," She went quiet so I looked over her features. She looked sad but there was like a spark in the back of the forest green eyes, something had come back to life inside her. "Even though I doubt he's the type for awkward anything," she added as an after thought but I thought nothing of it, and why should I?

"What subjects did you take?" I asked, we never did manage to talk about that, education was always second best to our social lives, ALWAYS.

"Film Studies major and art minor," Big surprise there then… not!

"So I guess they took that fucked up Romeo and Juliet on board," I said with a smirk which she returned.

"Lapped it up like kittens with milk,"

"Speaking of milk, like in cereal, can we please get breakfast?" Tala asked as he came to my side from trying to break our chain in between.

"Aren't we suppose to go to class?" I asked looking a bit confused. Can you blame me? I mean Drea woke me up with news of being late!

"No, classes don't start till midday." Willow replied and guided us into the great dining hall of the university.

"Drea will PAY!" I swore clenching my fists tightly. Two can play at this game!

* * *

"Dun dun dun duuun, dun dun dun duuuun," I sang as I made my pencil walk along my table before stabbing it into my rubber which I hope looked to others more violent than it did to me. 

"You look entertained," Willow commented as she sat down on the stool at the desk beside mine, setting her stuff on it as she began taking her things out.

"I am," I said sarcastically. To be honest I was practically shitting myself from nerves. Apparently Kai was going to be in the class, the first time I've seen him since we slept together, and however angry I was on the inside, the nerves just numbed it.

Willow sighed, sat down and turned her full attention to me. "What's wrong?"

I frowned. Why would she think there was anything wrong? The very frequent stabbing of my already split in two rubber couldn't give anyone that idea, could it? Or maybe it was the massive glare etched into my features; it would explain why the seats around me were empty.

"Nothing," I replied, the led of my pencil finally breaking as I hit it particularly hard, missing the rubber and stabbing the table beneath it instead. I sighed dropping the pencil and meeting Willow's concerned gaze.

"Is it about Kai?" She asked. GOD! Am I THAT predictable? Am I that weak that everyone just expects me to get hung up over that stupid Hiwatari… even though I am. "Is it because he is in our art class?" She continued to probe deeper as a scowl fell on my features. "Is it because he is walking through that door right now?"

My head snapped up to the door where, like Willow had said, the slate haired teen stood in all his glory. My eyes widened as I gasped, my heart racing however much it was broken. WHY! Why the hell do I _still_ feel anything for him?

I watched him, his crimson orbs scanning the room to finally settle on me. I couldn't see anything in those orbs of his, I couldn't see any of that warmth he had normally held for me, any of anything. He looked so cold it made me shiver and goose bumps appear on my skin just from his stare. He broke away from me and began walking towards the desks behind me; the only one left was the one directly behind me.

"Well everyone," The teacher who had waited for a little while spoke up. She was a middle aged woman that was covered in smears of paint and her hands were black from pencil smudging or other forms of art she taught in the university. "Today's lesson will be free, you can draw and use whatever it is you like, just so I can get a feel of your styles and preferences of models."

I sighed. I really wasn't in the mood for this; I wanted to do anything _but_ release my emotions onto a piece of paper. Though feeling so emotional should bring out some good art. I sighed grabbing another pencil from my case and slowly drumming it on the table. I could feel his gaze burning additional holes to the already scaring ones Drea had given me the night before. Why was he staring at me? Probably thinking of another master plan to hurt and humiliate me. I don't understand what happen with his family, I don't know exactly why he had come here, returned to the family he didn't know as family. All I knew for sure was that he never trusted me enough to confide in me, and left without a word, only a few meaningless words scribbled on a crumpled piece of paper.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when a note landed between the arm I was currently resting my head on and the other arm that was making the pencil drum noisily against the table.

I looked down at it and unfolded the small… crumpled piece of paper with a scribble on it… how ironic. I read the message and stared at it for what felt like hours but the truth was, only a couple of seconds.

_It isn't over… I want you._

_C.H._

My brow rose as I tried to decode the initials at the bottom of the paper. Hmm… who do I know that wants me and their name begins with C? Well the only person I know with a C as their first letter of their name would be Cherry, but I doubt she wanted me in any kind of way.

I looked around in the direction the note I presumed had come from and my eyes widened once again when I met another pair of crimson eyes, only different ones.

He smirked, breaking eye contact and returning to his work. He was only two desks or so away but I could still clearly make out what he was drawing. It was a female figure and it looked pretty good from where I was sitting.

But wait wait wait… WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE! He was supposed to be the sexy crush that could have been and I could blame all my wows on. I can't do that now!

I looked down at my piece of paper, eyes wide as I tried to focus on anything but the stare digging into the back and side of my head. Oh this is soo fun!

I raised my hand slightly giving the teacher a sad smile and holding my stomach. "Maim, I don't feel so good," I said in a sickly tone I had perfected after years of trying to get out of going to school on math exams days.

"Oh my," She said walking up to me and looking at me worriedly. I gave her my best in pain, please let me go look. "Well you go to the nurse and let her check you over then go to bed okay?"

I nodded slowly packing up my things, Willow giving me an astounded look as I began walking away.

BUH BYE KAI!

BUH BYE CHASE!

I smirked walking out of the classroom. Hmm, where to go? Where to go?

* * *

"I'm so bored!" I cried licking some foam off of the spoon I had just taken out of my hot chocolate. I don't know how I ended up here, was it normal for me to end up in café's like this? Upset about something and needing advise? This is after all how I first met Chizuka… god I miss her, and how she would offer me advice without judging me. 

"You have one hell of a life," The seventeen year old waitress replied as she flicked through the orders the two other girls working around her had given her. I know it's kinda ironic to meet another two people the way I met one of the most dependable people I know in another occasion. But it just happened.

"Yeah, I wish it wasn't so difficult though!" I sighed putting the spoon back in the cup and twirling it around a little. I could see her watching me from the corner of my eye, her own mahogany orbs that tinted a slight green inspecting me, judging me for a suitable reaction.

She smiled.

"Akina, table two," A tall handsome man walked out from the back to settle behind the white wooden bar that Akina had been standing by only a few seconds before. He gave me a smile as he picked up the orders and looked through them himself. "Are you one of Akina's friends?"

The man was definitely gorgeous! He had soft forest green hair and the warmest eyes I have seen in a long time. I guess the world around me was getting slightly constricted.

"Well I could be I guess," He gave me a confused look. "We only met like an hour ago," His smile widened.

"I'm Oliver," He said stretching his hand to me. I smiled back and shook it.

"I'm Mirror,"

"Nice to meet you Mirror," Oliver said then his attention turned to something behind me. "I think you have a visitor,"

I turned in my seat to meet deep and deadly crimson eyes.

"There you are," He said, a smirk on his face. I still can't quite believe how that stupid smirk can come so easy to guys like him, him and Kai. Those two have that god damned smirk down like I have slowness!

"What do you want?" I asked, it wasn't rude, I honestly sounded surprised… I was surprised.

"To see if you were okay," He said slowly as he sat down on the stool beside me. He ruffled his black messy hair before turning his attention to one of the waitresses that had just come to stand beside Oliver. The forest green haired man was busy counting up the money that he would take to the bank.

"Mi you want anything to drink?" He asked suddenly and I smiled. "It's on the house, you're friend too,"

I was about to protest with the friend part. I mean I wasn't exactly close to him, well we _were_ close, but not in an informational kind of way.

"Thank you!" I grinned as Lake, one of the other waitresses walked up to us. "Chocolate milkshake please,"

Lake grinned back turning her attention to Chase.

"Mockaccino," He replied, "Why'd you run away like that?"

I sighed. I was hoping I could get away with that, no questions asked. Though that had shattered in the first two minutes, when I received a very pissed of voice mail from Willow demanding to know what I was doing. But she seemed more excited about something else, I wonder what…

"I didn't run away," I replied taking a sip of the milkshake Lake had set before me followed by Chase's mockaccino. YUK! Coffee is like the worst drink ever! Yuk yuk yuk!

"It's not as disgusting as it looks," Chase commented with a sheepish smile. I AM SO TOTALLY OBVIOUS!

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, with this err… look, em… I'm sorry," I said quickly as I tried to think of anything that wouldn't make it seem that I'm not trying to in anyway say anything bad about him. There was just something about him, something that only three people I know have; Kai, Jay and Tori. All three of which are Hiwatari's… weird.

Chase's brow rose as he watched me silently.

"I got a little obsession when it comes to Mockaccino's," He continued staring at the named drink; he lifted the spoon and licked of the foam. I couldn't help myself, HOW could any woman in this world stop the look of sheer dopiness cross her features as she stared at the sex god in the flesh doing something so normal, yet soo sexy when done by him! Tell me WHO! "You can call it my dirty little secret." He added with a smirk as he fiery orbs turned back to me and my head tilted to the side in a daze. He's so god damned gorgeous! "Are you alright?"

I snapped out of my daze, full grown blush on my cheeks as I turned away from him to stare at Akina who smirked back and raised her thumbs at me. Oh great, I totally needed that! I already KNOW he's HOT!

"I'm fine," I giggled shoving the straw of my milkshake in my mouth to try take some of the heat of my face. His brow rose slightly higher as he watched me, amused. Oh NO! I don't want to be funny! I want to be sexy kitty 'mrreoow'!

…okay maybe not…

Once I finally cooled down enough to presume my face had gone down a notch on the red scale I turned to him and smiled. "So how come you're here? In the same Uni that I am?"

He smirked.

"I'm here coz of family issues," He replied, then looking at me his smirk deepened. "And you have to be stalking me,"

"Yeah right!" I said narrowing my eyes at him, though I was laughing on the inside. "Like I need to follow a big ass like yours anywhere,"

It was my turn to smirk as he faked looking hurt.

"My ass is anything but big," He countered. "And you know it," He smirked once more and winked at me.

Emm… is he trying to imply that I've… been… staring… at his ass! HOW DID HE KNOW! I MADE SURE I WAS DESCREET! Thought me and discreet hardly go hand in hand, more like left foot to sharp stone. Another blush fell on my cheeks and I could feel my self burning up.

"How about I take you back to your dorm?" He asked putting down his finished cup of coffee.

"Are you sure?" I turned to him to see if there was any type of catch. "Do you live in the dorms too?" I added as an after thought.

"Yeah I'm sure and no I don't, I live with my family close by," Something rang a bell in my head, like I had heard something like that before. But hey, for all I know it could be my little pet monkey that keeps me entertained when I'm bored. God I love him! (The monkey not Chase… actually…)

"Hey Mi wait," Akina walked up to the bar and handed me a piece of paper. "Here's the form we were talking about, I'm sure Oliver will give you a job any day," She said with a smile as I smiled back. "Oh and tell your friends, we're really short staffed,"

I nodded putting on my coat and slipping the piece of paper into the pocket. It wasn't that I needed the money desperately. But it was something to do, somewhere to go and new people to hang out with. Besides, my father and brother won't be coming here for another two weeks and I needed some money for luxuries.

"Thanks Aki!" I chirped hugging the girl before waving at Lake and Oliver. Chase was already waiting at the door as I walked past him. I gave him a grateful smile for holding the door for me.

IT'S. SO. COLD!

I wrapped my coat around me a little tighter. It was already dark, it's pretty weird how fast dark it gets now. Winter was coming again, but I didn't expect it to be so fast.

"You cold?" I heard him ask.

"No shit Sherlock," I replied before giving my brain time to think. "Ah shit! I'm sorry, I get grouchy when I'm freezing my butt off,"

I gave him an apologetic smile to which he laughed.

"Don't worry about it," He replied with a smirk. "God you remind of something so much,"

I gave him a sideways glance. "I do?"

He nodded then smirked once more. "A Chihuahua,"

"WHAT!" I yelled getting angry as he laughed at the expression on my face. I mean, don't get me wrong, those dogs are pretty cute in some cases but come on! ME! A CHIHUAHUA! "Oh I'm going to make you regret that!"

"Oh yeah?" He asked daringly as I smirked evilly at him.

"Oh yeah," I confirmed as I ran at him and pounced on his back, my arms securely around his neck and legs around his waist.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked confused as he stood there, a weight on his back. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Pay Mr Chase! PAY!

I stared laughing as he tried to shake me off, but I held on strong.

"Get off!" He groaned and I could tell he was getting a little cranky. Oh well, funs over and I _did_ prove a point rite? GIRLS RULE!

I was about to get off him when a set of feet stepped into the lamp light that me and Chase were under. Chase had stopped struggling and was watching the person with a smirk.

My eyes finally met those of the intruder and I gasped, jumping off of Chase like he was on fire before staring up at the slate haired teen.

"Kai…" I whispered.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUN! KAIZA! What will he do now! Get mad, beat chase up? (Or try to)Laugh and be giddy? Throw flowers at them and run away with Mi's monkey? Or be hard and ignore them, be the ice queen/king her/himself? To be coninued...

Lmao, I always love doing that!

Review plz plz plz!

Ciao!

Ti


	5. Kiwis and Empty Coconuts

**Howdy dodey people! I'm back with another chappie! Yey! I'm currently in the process of writing Pink Thread of Silk but that's taking longer then I thought it would with the lack of insparation... though being alone with Kakashi should give me all the inspiration I could ever want... OH WELL!**

**Anywayz, in a few chapters I will post the family trees of the characters because not only to the Hiwatari's seem to be popping out of the blue, so are other families.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters and the plot.**

**Willow Tate  
Holly Tate  
Jamie Hearn  
Kara Hiwatari -are owned by Hauntedangel**

**Chase Hiwatari  
Rihanna Ming Yi Shen  
Matt Kamiya - are owned by RisingPheonix**

**Drea Midsedo - is owned by Tala and Kai Lover **

**Xenia Ishizaki - is owned by XxMookinexX**

**I think that's all soooooo...**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Still Takes Two**

**Chapter 5: Kiwis and Empty Coconuts**

"…Kai," I whispered eyes wide as I stared up at the slate haired teen. His auburn orbs weren't on me though, they were on Chase, in a deep deadly glare.

Do they know each other?

"I thought I told you something," He said his voice just as deadly as his gaze. Goosebumps appeared on my skin as I took a step away from him.

"You did?" Chase replied, he didn't seem at all bothered by the looks he was receiving from Kai. Is he totally mad! I'm not on the receiving end of that glare yet and I already wish I was crippled and dead. "I must have missed it, why don't you remind me?" Chase's face was teasing, a smirk graced his features as he watched the teen in front of him.

Kai's hands clenched into fists as his body tensed. I could feel it already; he was going to kill Chase, and what for? For me? I doubt it, Kai doesn't care about me enough to hurt someone else and risk getting hurt himself. So why then?

"Kai? Vat arre you doing?" Russian accent? Why does that voice sound familiar? Out of the shadows walked out a female figure and Chase smirk only seemed to widen. Kai on the other hand looked like he wanted to die on the spot.

"Xenia?" I gasped as I caught onto the face of the teen girl when she walked into the light of the street lamp. I was surprised to say the least, I mean I kinda figured she knew Kai, but to be here… and now… with him?

"Mirror vasn't it?" She asked and I nodded as Kai only seemed to stiffen further. "Chase vat are you doing here? I thought you verr looking avter Rianna?" Now I really am confused. Not only do Kai and Chase seem to know each other, Xenia seems to know them both. What the hell is going on here?

"Matt's taking care of her, I had some unfinished business," Chase replied as he gave me a wink, I blushed. I know! I'm weak! BUT I CAN'T HELP IT OKAY! SUE ME BUT HE IS HOT!

"How exactly do you three know each other?" I asked trying to get their attention away from my burning cheeks because all three of them seemed to be drawn to them.

"Funny you should ask that," Chase smirked as he looked at Kai who was staring intently at the ground. "I don't know if Kai ever told you anything about his family or why he left you?"

My eyes widened. HOW DID HE KNOW!

"How. Do… you… know that?" I stuttered looking utterly perplexed. Chase's smirk never faltered.

"Chase let Kai tell herr, she deserrves that much," Xenia cut in giving Chase a warning look.

"You what? Kai?" I looked at him completely confused. Family? Why he was here? I mean I had figured out that he was here because of his family but the rest he hadn't been so kind as to fill me in on. "Kai?"

"Chase is my twin brother," My eyes widened to the size of saucers as I stared open mouthed at Kai. His own auburn eyes were digging pits in my own cherry colour eyes.

"No way!" I gasped my hand flying to my mouth as I stared from Kai to Chase. There was obvious family resemblance, why hadn't I noticed this before! But that still didn't explain why he was here, I mean they didn't seem to like each other much, so I doubt that Kai came back to Russian just to see his brother again. "Wait so you're Chase Hiwatari?"

Chase smirked and nodded. "Nice to meet you Mirror Chang,"

I was still confused as to why he knew so much about me. But the CH on the note should have hinted it to me again! Why am I so slow!

"Now Kai, why don't you tell her who Xenia is," Chase said casually as he leaned against the lamp post.

I looked from Chase to Kai expectantly.

"Xenia is my fiancée," He whispered but I heard it, I also heard my heart shatter to pieces and have his foot step on it to increase the pain. My eyes didn't widen this time, no, they filled with tears that I didn't know I still had in me. I stared at him, he didn't lift his gaze to me, he just continued to glare at the ground.

"H-how l-l-long have you t-two being e-engaged?" I stuttered trying my best not to let the tears fall. Chase was watching me, his smirk had evaporated and he seemed to look confused, almost hurt. Like he had anything to be hurt about, it's not like his heart has just been torn in two for the second time by the same person.

"About a monv and a halv,'" Xenia replied as she walked over to Kai slowly. She had no smug smile on her face; she seemed to be honestly worried. But like I could say anything nice to her right now, like I could say _anything_ to her right now.

My orbs fell back on Kai as his seemed to rise to meet them. "Well I hope you two are happy together." I whispered not having enough strength in me to make my voice any louder. And with that I turned on my heel and ran.

"Mirror!" I heard Kai call and I whirled around, meeting those amazing crimson orbs of his. But I knew no more words would leave his mouth. Obviously he did still care a little for me, enough for him to see my pain, but it wasn't enough to cure it.

A single tear rolled down my cheek before I turned and ran again, this time not hearing anyone call my name. Not hearing him wanting me back, needing me back.

* * *

"I don't get it! I mean am I seventeen or am I not?" Cherry asked as she crossed her arms angrily over her chest. The girl beside her nodded silently. "Then why do they think we need to be picked up! This is so embarrassing! No one else here still gets picked up!" 

"Oh stop moaning, at least Kai or Chase don't pick us up, we would be waiting a life time before any of them got their sorry asses here," The girl replied as she looked up and down the street for the car that could vaguely resemble the red haired teens that was being paid to pick them up.

"Kara you are way too optimistic, I mean what happens when we want to go out with boyfriends after school? We can't exactly shake them off now can we?" Cherry asked as she looked directly at the midnight blue haired girl beside her expectantly.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm certainly going to try." She said with a smirk as she finally noticed Johnny's car heading their way. "Their only picking us up coz they have to pick up Rianna, so I think shaking them off wouldn't be too hard."

"Sometimes I really can't believe we are family Kara, I really can't," Kara rolled her auburn eyes at that and got into the car that had just stopped right in front of them.

"Hey squirts," Johnny greeted from the drivers seat as he gazed emptily at the road ahead, beside him sat Enrique with a goofy smile on his face as he watched some of the other college girls walk out of the school building.

"Hey Johnny, Enrique, Ri-Ri," Cherry chirped as the younger girl she sat next to gave her a welcoming glare.

"Don't call me that," Onyx eyes gazed at the cherry eyed girl before acknowledging the other older teen.

"How was the first day of college?" Enrique asked over his shoulder as Johnny put the car in gear and drove away from the school gates.

"Kara has a lover boy already," Cherry chirped again as the said girl offered her a dark glare matching the one Cherry was already receiving from the younger girl on her other side.

"I do not," Kara ground out as she turned her head to look out of the window, her midnight navy hair hiding her away from the other inhabitancies of the car.

Enrique only laughed then turned back in his seat to inspect the three girls.

"How's Kai?" Rianna asked without looking at the blonde teen. He took her in and smiled. She was a pretty thing for a thirteen year old. He never really understood how she had ended up being raised by Chase Hiwatari, her soul guardian, but he never questioned it because even though Rianna was a little cold sometimes, she was still the cutest little girl around. The coldness obviously came from having brothers like Chase and Kai, or that's what she knows them as.

"He's still not talking much, but I guess that's not too unusual," Enrique replied thoughtfully as he continued to watch the raven haired girl.

"How's Mirror?" Cherry asked next, her tone had changed to one of worry. Enrique knew exactly why, and he just like Cherry felt sorry for the cherry eyed girl that had her heart broken again.

"She was still a little shaken up in our game design class this morning." Enrique replied twisting in his seat again so he was facing the right way. He turned his attention to he friend at his right side. Johnny had changed ever since he split up with Willow. Enrique had never found out the whole story but he knew it was over something stupid that they both should have seen coming and laughed at. But now that they had broken up, both had too much pride to admit they were wrong, and it was tearing Johnny apart.

Enrique sighed as he looked out of his own window. He was getting paid by Chase and Kai to pick up their sisters just because the two of them couldn't be bothered. Enrique needed the money so he didn't mind but Johnny wasn't getting paid in cash, no he was getting paid in expensive alcohol. Johnny didn't need alcohol, it was what he should be staying away from, but Kai and Chase obviously didn't think that way and whenever Enrique said anything about it to any of them, they just laughed. Johnny was in bad shape, very bad shape.

Enrique relaxed to the sound of the car engine and Cherry humming along to the song playing on the radio. 'The money had better be worth all this' he thought before closing his eyes.

* * *

"MR KON! PUT THAT COMPUTER SCREEN DOWN!" Screamed the teacher as she ran after Ryan who was holding the plasma screen of the computer he had gotten pissed at for not doing what he wanted. 

I watched him running around, a big smile on his face. We were in the evening game design class and it wasn't going any better then it did this morning. Ryan was still being his loony self and making the teachers life hell, but I'm glad he's here, a friendly face in the sea of new ones. Enrique Giancarlo is a blonde womaniser from the second you meet him. He was already acquainted with Kai, Chase and the rest of the Hiwataris, which I have just found out has grown yet again. Funny thing is, when I first met him, he was an only child. Now he has a dead ghost brother Jay, a half brother and sister, Tori and Cherry, a twin brother Chase AND a little sister Kara. So many Hiwataris! I have no clue how Kai's mum popped them out!

But I wasn't going to ask any questions when it came to the Hiwatari family. I needed to stay at a great distance from them or else I really might do something drastic. An arm fell around my shoulder and a nose nudged my cheek so I would look up into his blue orbs.

"Hey Enrique," I muttered as I sat up from leaning on my folded arms on the desk.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he pulled me into a hug before kissing the top of my head. See what I mean about being a complete womaniser? I know him for what, one game design lesson and he already thinks so closely of me, but I guess I don't mind, it's nice to feel loved even if it isn't true love. Then again this was Enrique, a pure blood Italian so it must be in his genes to be this caring to a woman.

"Just tired, didn't get much sleep last night," Which was true, it was one big surprise after the next and new people seemed to be popping out of thin air. Kai had been avoiding me, which was good news and so was Chase, or at least he hadn't made any effort to see me. I had seen Xenia a couple of times but we didn't say a word to each other. I'm so glad that Willow, Tala, Ryan, Max, Ray and even Tori were here, I couldn't take this if I was on my own. Now I have Enrique too and everyone was making friends with others so I was never alone, I couldn't stand to be alone.

"Stupid computers," Ryan commented as he sat down on my other side and glared his amazing golden orbs at the teacher who was currently checking the computer screen for scratched or any sign of damage.

"Why did you take this class if you hate computers?" I asked a small smile on my face at the pout the raven haired teen had pulled when the teacher returned his glare.

"Because I heard he was going to be out teacher, and you see, I like to make his life hell," Ryan replied with a smirk before dropping his head on the table and closing his eyes. "I chased him out of our old school in the first two months," He commented as if he was telling us the weather. "Oh those were the days."

I grinned. I couldn't help myself; there was something about both Ryan and Enrique that forced me to be grinning madly around them. There was a loud 'thump' and everyone in the class turned their heads to see the teacher face down on ground, the screen he had just deemed undamaged smashed against the ground.

Ryan smirked as he pulled his foot back to hide all evidence of an intentional attack. The teacher screamed as he stood up and glared daggers at Ryan who stared up at him innocently.

"I am going to make sure you get kicked out of this school faster then you can pull that trick again." He growled as he stormed off leaving the broken computer screen to lie in splinters on the floor.

"Don't you just love days like today?" Ryan asked turning his head to us with an evil smirk on his face. I slipped my arm around his shoulders and hugged him with an even bigger smile on my own face. God I love him.

We got news that the teacher had told us to 'go find a rock to crawl under' so we took that as a 'we can leave'. I grabbed my bag and headed out of the door, Ryan and Enrique close on my tail as we wound our way through the people going in the opposite direction from us before climbing stairs to the first floor of the dorm corridors.

"I'll see you boys later yeah?" I asked to which they nodded, I hugged each one before making my way up another flight of stairs to the second floor and down a corridor to find my dorm. I tried the handle, so if it was open I wouldn't have to waste time fishing out my keys from God knows where, and I was happy to find it unlocked. Drea must have come back in the time I was in class.

I slipped through the door to find Drea fast asleep on her bed. Should I take my revenge? Hmm… no I won't be that mean and pick on a sleeping person, especially since she has been working hard in her classes and I guess she needs all the sleep she can get. I'll get her back when it'll make me a lot happier, besides, I have morals.

I checked my watch and sighed dropping my books noiselessly on my bed before grabbing one of my smaller bags and fishing out some cat treats I had picked up in the store this morning.

Yup as you have probably guessed, I was getting my kitten, well he's grown into a cat now, back and I'm sneaking him in. My dad had arrived a week early with Ozuma who is now training to be his apprentice and take over the business. That was why he wasn't going to Uni.

I slipped my bag onto my shoulders before slipping out through my door one more and going back down the stairs to the first floor. Hmm… Willow's room was room 23 right? It better be! I don't want another repeat of what happen the last night we went looking for her room.

I stopped at the door with '23' written on top and knocked on it lightly. I could hear moving, then a giggle and finally the door swung open to show Willow pulling a jumper on.

"Good it's you, guess who's here!" Willow said happily as she dragged me into the room and threw me on her bed. What can I say, I'm light and after so many years of marital arts, Willow wasn't a weakling. I looked up to find two people sitting on the bed opposite the one I was sitting on. The first I was shocked to find was a guy, a very very HOT looking guy that I may have to get closely acquainted with in the future. The second was a girl that oddly enough looked a lot like Willow.

"Mi, this is Holly and Jamie," Willow chirped as she sat down next to me. "Holly's my twin sister and Jamie, well he's my best friend, aside from you and the rest of the girls." She continued giving a warm smile to Jamie who smirked back. JAYSUS! What is up with this whole sexy smirk on sexy guys!

"Nice to meet you," I grinned at the petit girl, her chestnut hair fell down to her shoulder and her chocolate brown eyes watched us shyly as she smiled back. The guy reminded me slightly of Ryan, both had golden orbs and raven hair, but Jamie kept his messy whilst Ryan had his cutely spiked. This guy from the looks of things was also taller.

"Are they coming to get Kiwi? And where's your roomy?" I asked turning my head to Willow who was now showing pictures from Santo Rio to the other two teens.

"Holly's my roomy and yeah they're coming aren't ya?" Holly nodded with a smile.

"This cat doesn't bite right?" Jamie asked looking slightly worried. I grinned and shook my head.

"Nah, he only does that to those who he finds attractive," I smirked as the worried look faded. "He's a bi cat though," I fell on Willow in laughter as his eyes widened in horror at the thought.

"Hey! Stop picking on him, he did use to be my boyfriend you know," Willow said as she shoved me off her bed with a smirk on her face.

"Oh really?" I asked with a raised brow, then smirked once more. "Well my cat is perfectly straight and he doesn't get horny, he only bites when he's play fighting."

Jamie sighed and I grinned.

"Well time to go muchachos, or else Ozuma might get horny and do something unspeakable to my fluffy little baby,"

This was going to be another looong night.

* * *

Sooooo Yey or Ney? I liked the car journey, bare in mind that becuase of the great amount of OC's that are each going to have their own piece, the fic isn't going to be wholey in Mirror's POV as she can't be everywhere and see everything, but it will be in the majority.

Now I have just recieved the soundtrack from one of my bestest girls Mela-Chan818, that made one for this fic so I'll be putting that up too in the next few chapters. So RNR people!

Cya!

Ti


	6. Time of Your Life

**Heya guys! Thanks to all the reviewers, you guys are what keeps me going! I just want to say that there won't be another update for at least two weeks because I am going to be on holidays. So I apologise in advance!**

**Taking that on board I would also like to say sorry to all Pink Thread of Silk readers becuase I won't be able to update before I leave. I was planning to, and I got half way through the chapter, but then I ran out of steam and well here I am.**

**Anywayz...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade only my own characters and the plot.**

**Willow Tate - Hauntedangel  
Chase Hiwatari - Rising Pheonix  
Akina Sorin - Miaka54321  
Raze & Elliot Tsuegitali - Blue Fire Phoenix  
Xenia Ishizaki - XxMookinexX**

**I think that's all so...**

**ENJOY!**

**(I'll see you guys in two weeks!)**

**

* * *

**

**Still Takes Two**

**Chapter 6: Time of Your Life**

"You have _got_ to be kidding me!" I frowned at what my dad was saying to me on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry hunny, there's nothing I can do, everyone expects you there and it is part of your obligation to my family." My frown deepened.

"Like hell anyone expects me there and it's not my fault I got sent to your weird looking family!"

"How are we weird looking?" My dad asked me.

"Just look at Ozuma… need I say more?" I heard my dad sigh at the comment before bringing back his unusually cheerful voice.

"How's your mother?" I looked up at Willow who sat down with a yawn in the booth beside me. Her jet-black hair tied up in two pony-tails with bangs framing her face. Eyes closed she sighed and rested her head on the cool table.

"She's fine, well the last I heard from her she was fine." I said slowly. Which was quite true, she was already on the road to moving on and apparently she had a date this Friday… tonight. I had no clue who it was with and if this guy was good enough for my mum, but I sure as hell will find out in my next trip to rainy old London. Not that it was either any time soon, or all that rainy. Last time I had spoken to my mother, which was this morning, she said she was going for a long walk in the park outside the apartment in the 'sweet sunshine' as she had put it. Good for her.

"That's good sweetie," He said but I didn't believe a word. He sounded sad, almost depressed and when Ozuma e-mailed me… yes he actually bothered to, so when I saw it I naturally thought my dad was dead. What other reason would there be?

My dad was depressed. Or 'glum as shit' as my dear brain dead half brother had put it. The news had slightly put me on edge since, the last time my father had been depressed was when Ozuma was born… I don't know that for sure, but if I had such and ugly baby, I would be too. But apart from that unknown for sure incident, I had never seen my dad truly depressed. There was only one way to find out how bad the damage was, and I was going to find it out tonight.

"Is Ozuma coming?" I asked.

"Of course, as my heir and second head in the business, he has to be there more than you."

"Exactly!" I cried pointing my finger in the air as a way to show my point even though my dad couldn't see it. Willow raised her head from the table and gave me a confused look. "So I don't have to be there!"

"Mi, stop trying to twist my words around, you're coming and that's final." He said and I sighed, it was worth a shot I guess. "I'll speak to you later sweetie,"

"Fine, bye dad," I shut my phone and sighing, leaned back into the booth.

"What's up?" Willow asked as she set her head on the table once more.

"Formal function, tonight," Willow's head immediately snapped up, her eyes wide.

"You aren't going to make me go are you?" She asked quickly as I raised a brow.

"Well… I wish I could, but I can't in the current situation." I watched her breathe out asigh of relief before her eyes turned back to me.

"Well you're not going by yourself…" She stated slowly as I smirked. "So who _are_ you taking?"

I nudged my head to the side of the booth to where a pretty waitress was setting down some drinks for a couple sitting a few booths away.

"Akina? But she isn't rich…" Willow continued confused.

"Well neither are you, yet I'd take you any day," Willow shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head. "I'm just praying she'll say yes."

"Come on girls, I don't pay you to sit around," Oliver called out to us as he came upstairs with freshly washed cups and ice-cream glasses. I looked up at the lime haired man and smiled. Me and Willow had taken employment at this very fine café, getting paid not much but just enough to buy the useless things we like to buy when we're bored.

I stood up and grabbed my pad from the bar and made my way towards the couple that had just walked through the door, and just by the looks of their faces I could tell it was going to be a long morning.

* * *

And I was right, no sooner had they received the coffees they had ordered, had they started to complain that it wasn't their order when I can bet on my life that it was! Then the woman started a fight with the man, throwing the unwanted cup of hot coffee on the man before storming out. Guess who got the blunt of the mans rage… yup, you guessed it, me. 

Oh then with more luck! I had to clean up the whole mess after the man had finally decided that shouting at me wasn't getting him anywhere and did nothing to improve either of our moods, especially not mine. Though I doubt he cared.

"Remind me why I am doing this," I turned my head to my side as I inspected the attire of the girl who had just walked out of my brand new bathroom. We had taken hostage my dear kitty raping brother and tied him to a chair in my brand new bedroom at my dad's brand new home. When I say 'we' I mean me and Akina, and when I say 'kitty raping' I mean if he even looked at my fuzzy baby in the wrong way I would take out my garden sheers and snip of his fuzzy baby. Don't ask why I keep garden sheers in my room, I found them just this morning when I was looking for my other shoe under my bed.

"Because you're my bestest girlie in the whole wide world," I said in a sweet voice which I reckon fooled no-one, not even myself.

Akina gave an unimpressed lookas her hazel eyes, with the softest touches of apple green, turned to my brother who sat looking slightly, if not very worriedly at Kiwi who was currently giving him evil looks while licking his paws. YOU GO MY FUZZY LITTLE MANIAC!

"Don't let Willow hear you say that, she might get jealous." I snorted at that to which she smirked. If there was one thing Willow got jealous about, it wouldn't have been my friendship, because however corny this sounds, she always has a key to my heart. Yes I know, I won't repeat that a second time in my life. "Do you think it's right to keep him here like that?"

I turned my head from the mirror back to the red head tied to the chair in the centre of my room. I shrugged.

"I'm sure his opinion of it all isn't too happy, but it was his own fault, if you volunteer to judge women's dresses then your just asking to get tied to a chair and gagged." Though I doubt Ozuma had agreed to do it because of me, more like the girl standing beside me.

Akina's brows furrowed as she straightened her black spaghetti strap dress that reached just that little bit above her knees. She gave me another unimpressed look so I rolled my eyes and looked back at myself in the mirror.

"Let him go then," I sighed in defeat as she grinned happily and walked over the chair, loosening the ropes around his hands. I pulled up my strapless white dress so it didn't reveal too much and watched them in the reflection of the mirror. However dense I am, please tell me I am not as dense as them. Ozuma was trying to play it cool, by giving Akina a calculated look, whilst she stood and smiled at him like a goof. Well lookey here, doesn't take a genius to work out there's some kind of chemistry going on there. "I know we're in a room, with a bed, but this really isn't the time to get horny," I commented as both parties gave me a bewildered look, I merely rolled my eyes. I think I'm starting to turn into Tamsyn… what a scary thought, I need to ring her when we come back, get some of my true self back in my own system. Ha ha ha, imagine if Tamsyn was acting like me… now that's an even scarier thought.

"Your one sick sister," Ozuma commented as he stood up to leave.

"Says the kitty raper himself," I retorted to which he turned and offered me a confused look. I grinned and waved him off.

Don't you just love a happy family?

"You ready?" I asked as I noticed the amused expression on Akina's face, her mahogany coloured hair cascading to her mid back. She nodded slowly as she looked back at the door my half brained half brother had disappeared through. "Don't worry, you shall see him at the ball."

Akina merely raised her middle finger at my as I smiled cheerfully back before linking arms with her and guiding her out of my bedroom door. No I was not moving out of the university dorms, this was my room whenever I needed it, like to get ready tonight. My cherry orbs looked down to make sure my white heels were intact when I caught on to the very noticeable difference in skin colour. Mine being pale… sadly in this Russian weather I hadn't had a chance to top up a tan, whilst Akina's, being half Argentinean held a natural bronze that I would kill to possess… too bad they still can't change the skin you walk around in.

* * *

It was only a half hour drive to the grand formal function. The mansion as always was tricked out with all the latest gadgets that must have cost a fortune. At that moment I had decided how amusing it was to think that that morning I had been working in a café for a mere £4 an hour. But I guess it was all just a matter of getting accustomed to it. And I was surprised to say that Akina was more accustomed to it than me, she seemed at home in a place like this. I could see a verygood and prosperous future if she got together with my brother, though that may take some time by the looks of it. 

I gave a weary look around, inspecting if any of out of the hundreds of people in this stupid hall, I knew any, only to then wish I hadn't bothered. Out of most of the people here, about 89 percent were men over the age of 40… woohoo! This is what I call a party! ...can you feel my sarcasm?

Just as I was about to give up and go get some alcohol in my system to make the process of time pass faster, red hair caught my eye, in fact two heads of red. I grinned happily to the two points in the sea of frustrated rich men pulling a confused Akina behind me.

"Tala!" I chirped flinging myself at him… not the smartest move in his current surprised state, but his reflexes are better than any I've met so far and a pair of hands fell on my waist to stop me from falling down.

"Have you been to the bar _already_?" He asked, his surprise obvious in his voice.

Akina began to laugh behind me as I grinned.

"Not quite, but I'm planning a visit there quite soon."my head turnedfrom Tala's smirk to Johnny who didn't look very pleased, and for once it wasn't my fault! I think I should hit the bingo tonight, and try out this very unpredictable luck. I didn't bother saying hi to him, a) I couldn't speak to him because I am Willow's number uno girl and fully on her side and b) I just can't be bothered to say it twice. Instead I decided to introduce the two people I _did_ and _could_ chat to. "Tala, this is Akina, Akina this is the great lord Tala Volkov."

Akina once again looked amused as Tala pulled a pout but smirked. "I only go by that title in my spare time." He said with a wink at Akina to which I sighed and shook my head. Once a player, always a player.

My head then turned to the two people that were also standing with Lord Volkov and the Grumble Smurf (Johnny), and when I figured out who exactly they were, I began to wish that I had taken the detour past the bar instead of coming straight here. I am such a dope! I should have seen this coming, they were both rich, they were best friends; obviously they would be hanging around each other!

But why did he have to be with her…?

It pissed me off knowing that I couldn't hate her! She may have been with him, but she didn't rub it in my face, knowing that I still for some stupid reason loved him. She didn't make snide remarks, didn't try to hit me hard when I was down, she was trying to be nice, a friend… but how could I with someone who is going to marry the one god damned guy I fucking love!

I couldn't lift my eyes to meet the crimson orbs I knew were waiting if I did. I merely mumbled a 'hi' before I started to walk away, away from them, away from her and away from him. Ihardly noticed Tala calling my name, but I didn't bother to turn around, it would only mean seeing him again.

As I saw the bar getting clearer and clearer in front of me, I could already predict the outcome of this 'formal function'. Me getting pissed and waking up tomorrow regretting the whole thing.

But at this very moment, I honestly couldn't give less of a damn. "Vodka." I ordered, the only drink that is guaranteed at a Russian bar.

"Tough night already? I was giving myself at least another ten minutes before getting hammered." I turned my head meeting cerulean blue eyes.

"Try seeing your first giddying up with his '_fiancé_'." I said in a mocking tone, though I had no one to really mock, maybe Kai.

"Ouch," The guy winced, his sandy blonde bangs falling onto his face as his pulled them away with his hand.

"What about you? You seem to be getting comfy." I said slowly taking in his appearance, whilst I was dressed in a white knee length dress; he was wearing jeans and a loose navy shirt.

"Oh it's a grand pleasure coming here," He said looking away at the rich snobs but his facial features seemed to be telling a completely different story. I shot down the vodka that had been placed before me by the bartender and winced. God this stuff is nasty… but it gets you pissed very fast.

"Parents?" I asked as his static blue eyes turned back to watching me.

"That obvious?" He asked and I gave him a wry smile.

"Nah, it's the reason most of us are here." I said and added as an after thought. "Or at least why I'm here."

"Dad?" He asked and I nodded, gulping down another glass of vodka before sitting on the barstool beside him. "Same."

I looked out at the women with their expensive designer dresses and the men in Armani and Gucci suits. God this place reeked of money and it was seriously starting to make me feel sick… or was that just the alcohol?

"Mirror Chang." I said offering the guy beside me my hand.

He grinned in response and took it. "Elliot Tsuegitali."

Something sparked in my head when I heard his surname. "I've heard that surname before, did your dad work with mine at some point? I think I heard mine saying something about it… though I only ever half listen when it comes to the business side of conversation with him."

Elliot smirked and nodded his head. "They probably have worked together, and when it comes to business talk, I do the same."

I laughed, so me and Tala weren't the only onesthat hated our parents business'. Maybe if our parents opened their little business driven eyes, they would notice that something isn't quite right and that their children didn't see it as fun as they did.

"Who's your first?" He asked, and I smiled softly at the fact he said it so quietly, unsurely almost.

"Kai Hiwatari."

Elliot head snapped back to me from facing the crowds again, he was surprised to say the least.

"Hiwatari?" He said and I nodded slowly, giving him a worried glance. I mean I know the Hiwatari's are known world wide, but they usually don't get this kind of a reaction. At least not as far as I know. "What did you say your fathers name was?"

My brows furrowed at I looked at him confused. "I didn't, but he's Liam Rider."

"I've heard about you, Hiwatari left you back on that island and got engaged didn't he." I stared at him blankly, I mean it is party the truth, but the way he said it made it sound as if Kai had left me on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere, to get married because he wanted to…

….but he does want to…

I smiled softly, barely able to even do that much before nodding.

"Fuck." Elliot cursed putting an arm around me and pulling me into a hug. I didn't even try to push him off; I just didn't have the will or strength to anymore. Maybe just for one night, I can rely on someone else to take care of me, even if he is a total stranger.

"Elliot? What are you doing?" I looked up to find a female face, fiery red orbs framed by raven hair that was tied up in an elaborate hairstyle which the girl herself didn't seem too keen on as she pulled a pin out of it, make her hair fall to just past her shoulders.

Or maybe not...

"Raze, this is Mirror Chang, Liam Rider's daughter." He said and something lit up in those flame coloured orbs. Why do they recognise me by my fathers name? I mean I know he is the head of our family business, but I thought I had made a name for myself. "Mirror, this is Raze, she's my twin sister."

I gave her a short smiled before pulling away from her brother completely and taking another shot of the vodka the bartender had set down for me a little earlier.

"I heard what happen, I'm sorry, Kai can be such an asshole at times," Raze said but I offered no response to her words. Right now the only thing I felt like doingwas sinking under a table and passing out. "Anyway, dad wants you Elli."

Elliot seemed a bit torn, I guess it is quite a hard choice to make, go to your father who is bound to either offer you snide remarks or bore you to death with business talk. On the other hand, stay here and get bored to death by stories of a heart broken girl. The bar is a plus though.

"I'll be right back," He said as he stood and followed his sister into the crowds.

I sighed. As I looked around I felt more empty with every person that passed, if only Willow could be here and set me back down to earth. Akina was having a ball, she was laughing and talking to some rich kids, my brother included. Tala was hammering what looked like a dick on the ice sculpture of a naked woman. Johnny propped himself on the table beside him watching him with hidden amusement.

Kai and Xenia were sitting at a table talking, Champaign in hand, his father not too far away.

But I was alone. I was glad that they were all too busy to see me all by myself; I didn't want to ruin my reputation now did I? I was never on my own. I almost chuckled at how ironic that was.

"Why are you so down?" The second male voice of the night that had found me at the bar. I looked up to stare into deep crimson. Oh shit. When he got no reply Chase tried again. "Smile for me."

I raised a brow at him as he smirked.

"Well at least that got a reaction." He laughed as he sat down beside me. I honestly couldn't quite believe still that he was a Hiwatari! He was Kai's twin, not so liked by his family, brother. That's when something clicked in my head. If Kai wanted to play dirty, then I could give out exactly what I got if not more.

To Chase's surprise, I lifted my hand to his neck and pulled him down, my lips meeting his. He might have been surprised, but he definitely didn't argue, in fact he pulled me closer, deepening the kiss.

"What was that for?" He asked as we pulled apart, a smirk on his face as he looked down at me. I smirked back, noticing another pair of crimson eyes was watching us.

"I like you." I said softly, a small blush tinting my cheeks. However deep my smirk is and however much alcohol I had drunk, I still had a piece of my inner self showing.

Chase leaned down, his lips meeting mine for a mere second. "I like you too."

I grinned. Grabbing his hand I pulled him away from the bar, through the labyrinth of people to the exit door.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he caught up with ease.

"You brought your car right?" It was a long shot, he was rich and didn't like his family so technically he should be driving his own car. But then again, his family didn't like him, so may not have given him the funds to buy one.

"Yeah." I grinned wider. Good.

I walked fast down the hall towards the second door that led to the outside. My heels were clicking on the marble floor, his footsteps were silent. Even though he knew where we were going now, he still held onto my hand and I was glad. The little warmth he provided was still more than none at all.

"Which one?" I asked as we stepped onto the gravel front. I watched his strong hand slip into this trouser pocket and pulled out a set of keys. Pressing the button on them, the car to my right flashed. Wow, he definitely had nice taste. Kai's Dodge Viper will forever be in my heart, but this car, though I had no clue what it was, was sexy!

I walked around to the passenger seat as he got into the drivers and looked at me expectantly.

"Where we off to?" He asked slipping the key into the ignition.

I smirked. "Anywhere, just drive around." I said. He raised a brow at me confused, but didn't argue. He got the car in gear before driving out the car park and revving up the engine before slamming down on the accelerator and tearing down the road. I don't know if it was the alcohol, I don't know if it was the sexy hunk sitting next to me, I don't know if it was the feeling of adrenaline as the car sped up, but whatever it was, I couldn't look at Chase in any other light other than the kissable, hot and do what I want with kind of man.

It was dark as we drove down the small alleys of the Russian city, and I used that to my full advantage. Before Chase even knew what was happening I has slipped onto his lap, he could see the road over my shoulder, my butt slightly resting on steering wheel as my hand wrapped around the back of his head rest. His eyes were wide as he tried to keep them on the road behind me. I smirked at his panicked look before dipping down and slowly licking his neck sending a shiver down his spine. He gasped lightly as my lips moved higher to play with his earlobe; I knew he could hear me breathe from the proximity.

He barely managed to change gears as my hand slipped under his shirt, pressing my chilled limb on his searing hot skin. Kissing down his jaw bone I let my hand slip out and slowly undo the buttons of his shirt, one by one, making it as slow as possible without looking obvious at what it was trying to achieve.

"Oh fuck this," Chase cursed as he licked his lips and swerved into a dead end alley. He stopped the engine before crushing his lips again mine, one hand on my ass and the other unzipping the back of my dress just as I managed to undo the last button.

'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING!'

I groaned, and not out of pleasure either, but out of sheer annoyance. I pulled out my phone from my pure and flipped it open, kissing Chase lightly before looking into his eyes as he smirked up at me.

"Mirror where are you?" It was my dad. In the background I could hear Akina cursing my name. Shit! I forgot about Akina.

"I'm out dad." I replied as Chase began kissing my neck, I bit my lip so I wouldn't make a sound.

"Out where? Is it with that Hiwatari boy, the one that his family disowned?" I rolled my eyes

"Bye dad." I said and flung the phone out of the car window, it smashed against the pavement it fell on.

My lips crushed against Chase's once more, my hand exploring every bit of skin on his chest as his began to unbuckle my bra.

'RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!'

This time I was really pissed off. Chase looked up at me sheepishly as he took his own phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear.

"Yeah… no… Mirror…" He smirked "I know… shit!"

I gave him a confused look as he put his phone away and looked up at me apologetically.

"I have to go." He said and I groaned again, pulling myself off his lap and back onto the passenger seat. As I zipped up the back of my dress he leaned in and kissed my neck. "I'll make it up to you."

The feel of his whisper against my skin made me shiver and I couldn't stop the smirk spreading back on my lips. He pulled back and started up the engine again.

"I'll take you back to the function; you can catch a ride off your brother right?" I nodded slowly, as long as Akina is with me then I can. Though I knew I was going to be in slight trouble with my dad for flinging my phone out the window, especially when it was for nothing…

I side glanced at Chase's face and grinned.

"What?" He asked obviously feeling my gaze.

"Nothing." I replied softly, my smirk only widening.

He stayed silent for a while as I guess he concentrated on his driving. But his smirk had faded and then he parked against a road in a place I didn't recognise.

"I got to be honest with you," My brow rose at that because as far as I know, we hadn't known each other long enough to break each others trust. "I slept with Willow."

YOU WHAT!

* * *

So whatcha think? Review!

Have great summer holidays guys!

Cya!

(>')>


	7. Oh My Talibaba

**Konichiwa! Arigato for all the reviews, you guys rock my shorts! (Though I don't have many of them...) But yeah!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beybade... biblade... neyblade... oh screw this! I don't own jack apart from my plot n characters :P.**

**(Luf Beyblade till da end!)**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Still Takes Two**

**Chapter 7: Oh My Tali-baba**

"YOU WHAT!" I spoke my thoughts; I didn't need to think so clearly to get my meaning across.

"Mirror, we didn't know each other." Who does he mean by 'we'! Me and him or him a Willow?

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY BESTFRIEND!" I screamed at him as I pulled on the handle to open the car door before slipping out not giving Chase the opportunity to grab my arm and drag me back it. Slamming the door behind me, I suddenly felt quite aware of the cold wind.

"Mirror!" Chase called out behind me as I began walking down the street though I had come to the same conclusion as before… I had no clue where I was.

But who cares about where I am! As long as I don't have to be in a car with that BASTARD then I'll be fine! Whoever crosses my path now, by god! Beware my wrath!

"Mirror, get in the car." I didn't bother looking to my side where Chase's sleek sports car was driving agonisingly slowly on the road beside me to keep up with my walking speed. And let me tell you that that wasn't fast; I'm in god damned heels after all.

"Go to hell!" I snapped, it was almost cruel watching the sexy car riding so slow, but I honestly couldn't bring myself to care at the moment.

"Mirror! Please, get in the car!" Chase called out again through the passenger window. My jaw merely slammed tightly shut as I stared ahead of me. "Argh."

The car stopped but I kept on walking, as fast as I could to get the hell away from him. What did he think I was? A slut? Did he think he could go through my friends and then have me too? Well the HELL I was going to let something like that happen!

The wind hit me hard as I reached a small bridge, the light of the street was the only thing that allowed me sight and I was completely thankful for it.

"Mirror, please." Chase grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Get the hell away from me." I glared into his eyes as I snapped at him.

Then the strangest thing happened. He leaned down and pressed his lips against my open ones, my eyes flew wide as I tried to push him away. His tongue slipped into my mouth, his hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me into him, stopping my struggles dead in their tracks as my hands were held between our chests.

He pulled away as I calmed down and looked him in the eyes.

"Mirror, I'm sorry, me and you, well I thought that I wouldn't see you again after that club in London. I wasn't thinking, she was just there at the bar, she came onto me." Chase rambled as I watched him with half lidded eyes.

He is one hell of an addictive drug.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to my lips again, his tongue finding mine in a heated dance, his hands were roaming over my body as he backed me up against the barrier of the bridge. My own hand was slipping up his shirt whist the other found the back of his neck.

"Erghm." A cough sounded from behind us and we pulled apart only to wish I hadn't and instead, fell off the bridge we were standing on.

My dad stood there, glare fixated onto Chase and it wasn't a normal glare, oh no, it was a full 'you are dead you mother fucking ass licking bastard!' glare. Chase didn't seem one bit fazed though, it almost seemed to me like he hadn't noticed.

"You. Car. NOW!" My dad growled as he pointed to the car behind him. Only then did I find the real reason of wanting my own death.

Kai and Elliot were standing behind my father, Elliot was smirking at me but the look on Kai's face made me shiver and goose bumps appear on my skin. Chase noticing this began to rub my arms as if he thought I was cold. Which partially I was.

"Get your filthy hands away from my daughter!" My father growled and I almost flinched. I had never heard him use that tone before, never in my 18 years of life had he raised his voice that much in my presence.

"Why?" Chase asked, and I had to give him credit for staying calm.

"I'll show you why!" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My own dad, the man that had broken my mother's heart twice, was now advancing on the guy that had actually made me happy in the miserable time of my life.

"STOP IT!" I screamed standing in between the two. My dad couldn't put a scratch on Chase anyway, he had his years after all, but that also meant that he himself could get hurt.

"Get in the car Mirror." My dad growled as he glared at Chase over my head.

"No!" I snapped back glaring at him. "I'm not a child anymore! I can see and do what I like with whoever I like!"

"Not when I'm around you can't!"

"Then go away!" I growled right back. "You're very good at that!"

My dad looked down at me, his glare vanished in an instant and any anger he felt was instantly replaced by… pain. SHIT! I had to say that didn't I!

"I'm sorry." I said as my dad began turning. He didn't stop; he instead, walked away from me, got in the car he had indicated I should get in and drove off.

I couldn't believe he had left me standing there. All three guys were staring at me as stood there in shock.

"Why was he here?" I asked though my throat was closing up with sobs.

There was silence, the boys looked at each other but none wanted to really answer my question.

"He was worried about you." Kai finally replied. I looked up, our orbs meeting and for once I didn't see any other emotion in those crimson orbs, but pity.

Like HELL I needed his pity anymore! He could go to hell, he was the reason I'm here, if it hadn't been for him cutting my heart into pieces I would've never met Chase, and even if I had, there would be nothing going on. I would have been happy in my new Uni, but instead, I panic everyday.

Well SCREW that!

I pushed Chase away as he put his arms around me and began walking towards Kai and Elliot. But if they thought I would do something, then they were greatly mistaken. I walked right past both and continued on my way up the road; it was darker than the bridge, trees surrounding both sides.

I would get home eventually; I wasn't that bad with finding my way around. And however much time it took, I'd use it to figure out how to make everything in my life right again. How to forget _him_ and move on. Maybe even try a relationship with Chase, if that was what he wanted. People deserve a second chance right?

* * *

"You. Are. DEAD!" Akina barked as soon as me and Willow entered the café for another shift. I really had to look for another job. My father had taken back all the money that he was giving me and instead was only paying for the Uni. The rest of the things I needed to live on, I had to earn for myself.

"Ah shit! I'm sorry Aki!" I apologised as I sat down on a stool beside the bar. "But there wasn't much I could do in the end. I couldn't really get anyone to drive me home."

"Huh?" Akina looked confused. "How did you get home then?"

"I walked." I replied and rested my forehead on the bar surface, Willow putting an arm around me. "For half and hour in heels."

"I forgive you then." Akina said quickly as I sighed. Last nights walk not only killed my feet, it also killed my spirit. All I really wanted to do today was wallow in my own misery. It was after all my fault that my dad was getting more depressed.

With a sigh I looked up and rested my chin on my arm. "How did you get home?"

A small blush crept up to Akina's cheeks as both me and Willow noticing this smirked. "Ozuma drove me home."

Willow smirked wider, but I had no energy to. "Well then you can't say your night was un-eventful." Willow added as she went behind the bar and upstairs to the changing room to put on her uniform.

I could see Akina was about to continue with her tale so I put my hand up to stop her. "Please spare me any mushy details involving my worm of a man half brother, I really don't want to think about him being remotely interested in either gender." I said and saw Akina's glare so added. "Though he may love you very much."

The glare didn't slide much, but it wasn't as intense. She would have to understand that me and Ozuma have never and will never be on equal terms with each other.

The door behind the bar opened and a head of green hair walked through, a box of ice cream assortments in his hands. He smiled when he saw us. "Hey girls, nice to see you're all on time."

"Hey Oliver, and it's not my fault." I greeted then pouted at the memory of Willow dragging me out of bed this morning. I had JUST finally fallen asleep and then I was being shook and called nasty names! How is a girl supposed to sleep under those kind of conditions? Mind you, Drea did get a good pillow hit to Willow's face, which I give her credit for as she was half asleep.

Oliver looked up from stacking the assortments and a green brow rose in question.

"I can't walk!" I cried, which was half true, I could stumble slightly, but normal walking was out of the question.

"What happen?" Oliver asked and I groaned. I don't want the whole world knowing what I did last night, or more like, why I ended up going home by myself. But Oliver is my boss…

"Emm… I got ditched last night and had to walk home in heels." I replied, it wasn't the whole truth, but he didn't need every detail.

Oliver sighed and came round the bar and crouched beside me taking my trainers off. That's when heaven struck me. I mean seriously, the feeling of hands rubbing those so so very sore spots on you feet is just like being reborn! I swear to God that I need to get this done more often.

But as soon as my eyes started closing in bliss, the heavenly feeling stopped.

"Go home today and rest them, they should be fine tomorrow." Oliver replied as he began walking back to what he was doing. I stared at him dreamily.

"You are a saint Oliver." I mumbled but I knew he heard me from the smile that lit up his face.

"Hm… now how am I getting home…" I put a finger to my lips in thought as Akina watched me with a raised brow.

"I'll drive you." I looked to the entrance of the café where Tala and three guys I didn't know were walking through the door.

"Tala!" I grinned as I pulled him into a hug as soon as he got close enough for me to limp towards. I looked over his shoulder at the other guys and whispered, quite 007'ish in his ear. "Who are they?"

"Mirror," Tala said turning around to face the three guys. "This is Mystel…" A cute blonde haired guy that I am dead sure I have seen before. "…Brooklyn…" A scary looking red-head that I wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley, "…and Hitoshi." A sexy hunk that had me drooling. What the hell is wrong with me? They are all hunks, just hmm… I have to keep my mind out of the gutter!

"Hiya." I smiled.

"Guys, this is Mirror, my ex woman and my best girl." I raised my brow at that. His ex _woman_? He's getting a little possessive isn't he?

The three guys in turn took their own ways of greeting me. Mystel smiled this amazing white tooth smile that just made my knees more weak than they were already. My arm practically fell off when he shook it. Brooklyn offered me this 'I'm not interested but hi anyway' look, which god if I was a little more sane and not occupied by problems already I would have swooned over as well. Hitoshi on the other hand, took my hand a bloody KISSED IT! Can you imagine that! It's like… WOW!

The other girls behind the bar were all giggling at the onslaught of hotties that had just walked through the door. And I was standing in between them.

The door opened again, but this time I wasn't too happy about who I saw. Chase Hiwatari on a good day might have brought a smile to my face, but I had no will to deal with him today. He was followed by Matt, who I had found out a little time ago was his best friend, as well as Ozuma, Jamie and Elliot.

"What the hell are you doing with _them_!" The words fell out of my mouth before I could stop them. My words had been directed as the last three mentioned.

Ozuma turned his head to me, a look of pure distain fell on his features, not that I wasn't used to that already. "Why do you care?"

"You know each other?" Chase asked looking confused, but was shortly smacked on the head by his so-called 'best friend'.

"Sometimes you're such an idiot." Matt muttered. "Their half-siblings."

I turned away from the two to gaze idly at Jamie and Elliot.

Tala was glaring openly at all of them in turn. Obviously his terms with Ozuma had not improved. But when I looked at the other guys Tala was with, they weren't looking pleased about the new arrivals either. I'm sensing tension.

"Hey Mi." Elliot grinned and I went to hug him but didn't get very far.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tala growled as I looked up at him confused.

"Hugging a friend?"

"He's not your _friend_!" Tala spat as he glared at Elliot who glared right back. "He's one of them, a _tiger_."

My brow rose higher at this. Oh god, they haven't gone and split themselves up in groups again have they? Tala was bound to be on Kai's side and Matt on Chase's. But I wonder how Elliot and Jamie managed to get themselves caught up in this.

"Than what are you?" I asked unimpressed.

"A shark." Tala replied a little more pleased.

"Great, hey Elliot!" I grinned giving him a hug followed by Jamie. "Willow is upstairs changing into her uniform, but she'll be down in a sec."

"Thanks." Jamie grinned down at me and I smiled back before turning to the astounded Tala.

"Now are you going to drive me or not?"

"Drive you where?" I turned around and glared at the owner of those words.

"None of your damn business." I snapped at Chase and Tala seemed to cheer up. Though he should know that I wasn't doing this on account of the whole, divided group crap.

"Sure." Tala replied with a smug look on his face as he put his arm around me and led me out of the café, I waved at Akina but she didn't seem to notice, all she seemed to notice was a certain twat headed half brother of mine. But I guess that's life ne?

As Tala helped me into the front passenger seat of the car, the three other guys got in the back, which I have to say is lucky that neither of the boys were overly bulky, fat or muscle wise.

Tala got into the drivers seat and started the engine. I could tell that Chase was watching us through the window, so I merely laughed at something Tala had said, overly putting motions of laughter into my laugh. That was why I wasn't surprised when Tala raised his brow at me and looked slightly afraid. But when I smiled and winked playfully at him he smiled back and reversed the car from the parking spot and got the hell out of there.

I'm just praying my acting skills are better than my logic.

"Err… Tala?" I asked as I looked out of the window.

"Mm?"

"My house is in the opposite direction." I had come quite accustomed to living in Russia now. I could tell my right from left and I could get to my dorm without getting lost four times along the way. Which I have to say is a giant leap in my books.

"I know, I did live here for the first eight years of my life." Tala replied and I turned my head to look at his profile.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, the guys behind kept quiet. Obviously Tala had told them not to give his game away.

"It's a surprise." Oh no, no, no, no! This has Kai written all over it. OH NO! I don't want to! No! NOOO!

I turned around wide eyed to look at the three guys in turn. Brooklyn was staring out of the window, he seemed to be in a world of his own, which I didn't really blame him for. Mystel was looking down at his jeans and playing with one of the belt hoops trying his best not to be dragged into the conversation. Hitoshi seemed completely clueless, when my eyes landed on his he smiled before nodding his head to the music that was blaring out of the cars sound system.

"What surprise?" I hissed at Mystel, who unwillingly lifted his head. His cerulean orbs met my narrowed ones and he offered me a big smile before shrugging.

My cherry orbs narrowed further.

"Nothing to do with Kai." Tala said and I breathed out the breath I hadn't known I was holding. "You know I couldn't and wouldn't force you two into a situation where you had to converse." Tala glanced at me quickly with a smile on his face before turning his attention back to the road. "I'd only earn myself an early grave."

"More like ditch." I said turning back in my seat to stare out the car window again.

Whatever he had planned, he sure as hell wasn't going to tell me until we got there. I swallowed hard at the images coming to my mind. I'm just praying it's nothing that's coming into my head.

* * *

That's all for now, the next chap will come a lot quicker its just that it's hard to fit in the tons of OC's I have to as well as all the beyblade cast that I have to. So please bare with me, if your OC hasn't appeared yet it will in the next few chaps.

All those that are still offering my OC's, I'm really sorry but I can't fit any more in or the fic is going to get really confusin. Though I could use an OC that people can dislike...

BUT ANYWAYZ! What's the big surprise and does it _really _have nothing to do with Kai? Find out next time on STILL TAKES TWO!

Sayonara ppl!

TrUbLe


	8. Tramp

**Sozzy this is so late. No excuse. No time to make one up either.**

**I'm off to sunny Peru for 2 weeks so see you guys wen I come back!**

**Luv u all **

**xXx**

**P.S. This hasn't been corrected by any of my 3 beta readers so its probably crap, but I thought I owed it to to post at least something :D**

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Still Takes Two**

**Chapter 8: Tramp**

"What the fuck does that bastard think he's doing?!" Kai growled as his fist slammed into the punch bag before him.

There was silence as a pair of ice blue eyes watched the slate haired teen take his anger out on the boxing training kit.

"I told him to stay the hell away from her," Kai growled again and punched at the punch bag with all his strength, but as soon as his fist hit the material of the punch bag, all his strength and anger left him. Hugging the worn punch bag Kai closed his eyes. "Why did she go to him?"

Xenia deciding that her silence wasn't helping said; "Wasn't that your plan? For her to move on with her life, find someone else?"

Silence.

"You still love her don't you?" Xenia asked, getting up from leaning against the wall on the floor, she approached her fiancée. "You do…"

"I'm sorry," Kai muttered, crimson met ice, but a small smile graced Xenia's features.

"Don't be, you were forced into this as much as I was, I just don't see how you're going to get out of it." Xenia said, standing directly beside Kai.

"I'm not getting out of this." Kai spoke after a moment's silence. "I'm marrying you and getting possession of my mothers belonging."

To say Xenia was surprised was an understatement. She had suspected that the feelings Kai had towards Mirror were still there, so she was expecting him to still be in love with her. But she wasn't expecting Kai to stick with his fathers deal anyway.

"What about Mirror?" She asked softly.

"What about Chase?" Kai replied.

"What about him?" Xenia asked slightly confused.

Kai smiled softly at the woman who would become his wife. "If you haven't realised yet, then I won't spoil the surprise."

"What?" Xenia asked looking stunned.

Kai merely grabbed the towel he had thrown on the floor by the wall of the gym that they owned in their home before with a last smirk at Xenia, leaving the room.

"Dammit, he didn't answer my question, what about Mirror?" Xenia muttered.

"So when am _I_ going to meet her?" Rianna asked as she sat in the back seat of one of the Hiwatari house SUV's. Kai, who sat in the drivers seat ignored the question, Matt who sat next to her looked out of the window and sighed.

"Meet who?" Chase asked as he turned around from his passenger seat in the front.

"The tramp that has you two at her feet." Ri answered, her face devoid of any emotion.

"She's not a tramp." Kai snapped, glaring at the younger girl through the rear view mirror.

"And she doesn't have me at her feet." Chase snapped turning back in his seat.

Rianna only raised a brow. "And this proves my point completely."

Matt sighed again. "I can't believe you two have found something you can agree on."

To both Matt's and Ri's amusement, the two men in question, looked at each other and glared.

"Oh no Matt, I think you showed them they've defied an unspoken rule." Ri laughed as when both men heard her words and turned away from each other, Kai's eyes back on the quiet road ahead.

Matt smirked.

"Are we there yet?" Chase groaned, trying to change the subject.

"No." Kai snapped.

It took all of Kai's will not to punch the hell out of the person beside him as he had done to the punch bag in the gym each morning. But he had no choice, they were on family business, business that neither of them could get out of, and even Ristique, as she liked to be called by them, had to tag along.

Kai normally didn't like taking their little sister to things like this. Half the time they didn't turn out well, with members of their own family or even others getting into nasty arguments that would damage the girls already weak barriers. But he at all costs would protect her from that. She was his little sister after all.

But she wasn't…

She may not be his sister by blood, but any day he would rather have her as a sister then have Chase who by blood was his sibling, as his brother.

He would make this up for her, even if this 'family business' as their father liked to call it, turned out to be a sham, he would make it up to Ri. She deserved more than to be dragged around like a doll, to just be insulted again for her the massive mistake that her family were.

"Are we there yet?!" Chase groaned again.

Kai winced. This was why he would put up with him, this was why he would be in the same car as him, with him still breathing. She was why, his little sister.

* * *

"Emmm… Tala? Where are we?" I asked confused. The car was currently running along a very bumpy road, through a very dark forest. 

"All part of the surprise." Tala laughed as he glimpsed at my panic stricken face. Well you would be panicking too if your surprise lay in the middle of nowhere.

"I don't think I want this surprise," I said slowly then turned my head to look at the boys in the back.

Brooklyn said nothing, only continued to flick through the options on his phone probably trying to catch some signal but to no avail. Mystel was fast asleep, his head resting on Hitoshi's shoulder.

"You alright?" Hitoshi asked as my eyes fell on him.

"Emm… on the account that I have practically been kidnapped by four strong looking men and taken to a dark forest… yeah, I'm great!" I said sarcastically followed by a nervous giggle.

Hitoshi laughed.

"Don't worry, we aren't going to do anything." He said with a grin.

"Mirror, I thought you had more trust in me than that!" I looked back at Tala who had practically the same grin on his face.

"I am really not liking the grin's guys, their deffo not making me stop worrying!"

"Is it still far?" Brooklyn voice broke the silence that fell upon us again.

Wow, he has a really husky voice…

"Nah, 5-10 minutes tops."

I sighed in relief. Wait! Should I be relieved?! I mean while we're travelling, nothing is happening. So if we stop travelling… SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN!

My eyes widened as I stiffened in my seat.

"Hey Mirror." I turned around slowly in my seat. My eyes fell on the owner of the husky voice.

"Relax."

I smiled lightly at him and turned back. HOW CAN I RELAX?! I'm in a dark forest with four guys and one of them is best friends with the man that broke my heart!

"We're here." Tala commented as a sudden flood of light filled the car.

WHAT?!

"MIRROR!" My eyes widened to the size of plates as the car grew to a stop and a certain someone jumped onto the hood of the car and smiled at me manically through the windshield.

Ryan?!

"What the-" I started.

"Let's go." Tala grinned over his shoulder at me as he slipped out of the car. The boys in the back followed his lead, Mystel following Hitoshi whilst rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Whilst I… well, I just sat there in sheer amazement at the fact that Ryan was still grinning at me from above.

"Leave the poor girl along" Came the voice of an unfamiliar person. She grabbed Ryan by the collar and dragged him off of the car, with Tala watching them suspiciously encase they left any marks on his beauty.

"Noooo! I have to say 'hey there' to Mi!" Ryan whined as the girl dragged him off whilst rolling her eyes.

The door on my side of the car opened and I looked up to find Tala watching me. How… did… he? I swear just a second ago he was on the other side checking for damages…

"Let's go! You won't find the surprise inside the car." Tala commented, taking my hand and pulling me out of the car.

"I don't think I want to find this surprise wherever it is…" I muttered.

"What?" Tala asked with a raised brow as he turned around from leading me through a crowd of people.

"Nothing." I smiled sweetly, the smile vanishing as soon as he turned around again.

Well I can't say that the place had any memorial value. It was the edge of the forest with what looked like thousands of people crowding around for nothing. Well that is what I thought before I heard the roaring of engines.

Oh no…

We finally came to the edge of the cheering crowd to meet the tarmac of a wide road.

"Is this the surprise…?" I asked not looking too impressed.

There were a load of guys showing off their cars to each other. I mean don't get me wrong, the cars that were in this place were to die for at how sexy they were, but things like this wouldn't excite me half as much as they would Willow.

"WICKED!" I heard a very familiar voice and turned to my side.

Speaking of the devil…

Willow skimmed past as she ran towards one of the cars.

"This is Willow's surprise." Tala mentioned as he pulled me to his side and put his arm round my shoulders before guiding me around the cars towards a group of guys. Brooklyn, Mystel and Hitoshi being part of that group. Hmmmm… I wonder what all this is about.

That's when I heard something that made me stop dead in my tracks. A voice I wasn't expecting to hear, a voice that I couldn't believe I was hearing.

"Keep dreamin lil boy." Noooo, no way, there is no chance in hell that could be…

Shoving away the guys that were in my way, I stared at the girl I thought I had left behind. The girl that I could really use having around because she knew me better than I knew myself. Tears filled my eyes and the image became blurry.

"Oh God Mi, stop it! People are staring, your ruining my image!" She hissed, but the smile that she offered very few people was gracing her feminine features. Has I every mentioned that Tamsyn was one of the most feminine looking girls around. But she hated it… she just wanted to be an individual that didn't get judged for her looks, she just wanted to have friends that were her friends because they knew her as well as she knew them… us.

Without words coming out of my mouth I pulled her into a hug. I couldn't believe it. With Tamsyn here, I can get through anything, she knew how to solve all my problems because her mind was never as hazy as mine. She was never influenced by other people's views. She was Tamsyn, a free, do what she wants, doesn't care what people think, spirit.

"Good surprise or what?" I heard Tala comment then laughed.

I don't deserve these people. I way to slow and thick to deserve such good friends like these. I guess my life doesn't suck as much I keep thinking it does. Maybe I'm not with Kai… but the world won't stop just because of that, I won't die just because of that. I need to move on…

Tamsyn being here is a step in the right direction.

"You're staying right?" I muttered into her hair.

"Couldn't leave you now… God knows what kind of shit you've already gotten yourself into." I smiled.

"That's her?!" I pulled away and looked to the side where a 13-14 year old girl was staring at me.

"Huh?" I asked confused. Rubbing the remaining tears away from my eyes.

"You're the tramp that my brother's are so into?" She continued looking completely astounded.

I was stomped. Did she just call me a tramp? Why would a little girl call me a tramp?

"Ri?" I looked over at Tala who was looking almost as surprised as I was. "What are you doing here?"

What the? How did Tala know her? AND WHY IS SHE CALLING ME A TRAMP? I'm not a tramp!

"Kai drove me." The girl answered. My eyes shot wide open.

"Kai?" Tamsyn repeated looking at me. "Kai's here?"

I nodded slowly. Well he's in Russia, but what the HELL is he doing here?! I mean Tala promised me he wouldn't be here! He PROMISED!

I laughed dangerously and turned a full on glare in Tala's direction. "Well you know… I think I saw a really cosy looking ditch on the side of the road when we were coming here…"

The look on Tala's face was priceless. If there was anything I loved doing in the world, it would be scaring Tala to the point that he was now. I mean don't get me wrong, Tala isn't all the easy to scare. But with the fact that I feel very strongly about not being in the same place as Kai AND the fact that the biggest pyromaniac I have ever met was sitting right beside me, a lethal smile plastered on her face, did help with the overall effect.

"I'm soooo sorry! I wasn't sure that he was coming, besides it's not like you have to be in close proximity of each other!" Tala started defending himself, to Tamsyn's and my great amusement. Oh I'll never get tired of this…

"Hey, you haven't answered my question." I looked back at the small raven haired girl.

"For one I'm not a tramp." I said slightly annoyed. No matter how old she was, she had no right in judging me so crudely before she even knows me.

"Could have fooled me." She smirked, a look of satisfaction on her face.

Well I have to say that that smirk does look familiar.

"Second…" I ignored her comment. "…who are your brothers?" She was surprised to say the least.

"You really don't know who I am? You've spent all this time with them and you don't know who I am?"

I shook my head. I turned my head to peak a look at Tamsyn and she seemed as stumped as I was.

"Tala?" I spoke questioningly as I gave Tala a stern look.

He smiled in return. Oh greeeat! That tells me a hell of a lot!

"My brothers?" I looked back at Ri who smirked up at me. "That's them…" She pointed to our left. Following her finger I looked in the direction she was pointing in.

Guy I don't know… another guy I don't know, a girl and a guy I definitely don't want to know (or more like what their doing), and…

"Not another one!"

* * *

Bi!


End file.
